


Different Christmas

by Sejiez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sejiez/pseuds/Sejiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Screw this train." Eren mumbled under his breath. Everyday he had to ride this stuffy train to school, always failing to find a seat. Now not only that, Hanji lost a bet to Petra and Eren was forced to dress up as a girl to the upcoming school ball, where he meets a strange guy that seemed to know a lot about him... Ereri/ Levi x Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

Unexpected  
“Screw this train.” Eren mumbled under his breath. Every day he had to ride the stuffy train to school. Yawning, he looked around trying his luck to find a seat in this crowded train and swears the carbon dioxide level in the train is too high, probably just below the amount in his classroom. As usual, he failed to find somewhere to sit so he could have a short nap before school. Grabbing the closest handle hanging down from the top of the train he decided to have a go at the new thing he saw on the internet last night, sleeping while standing up. After three attempts and falling on a random stranger twice, he officially gave up trying. “Screw this train” he whispered again, the day seemed extra-long from the start already.

The train screeched to a halt, Eren quickly grabbed another handle before he slipped on some stranger again. “Mind the gap” the same robotic voice rang at the station, he’s heard it so many times. “Time for school.” He said to himself as he straightened his uniform and took out his phone while plugging in earphones. He walked casually to school, it was pretty early. The cool morning air slapped away his drowsiness, autumn was ending and winter was starting, his favourite season. Walking with his bare hands in his pocket, he quickly went through the math formulas for his math test in first period.

Eren was a straight A student, currently 17 turning 18. Personally he thought his looks were average. He had black framed glasses that hid his unusual green eyes, messy but soft brown hair, he wasn’t really tall but 170cm isn’t really short either. Although he was more skinny than muscular, he is a very good badminton player. Just an average teenage boy that you could grab a bunch of when walking on the streets. What he didn’t know was, he was actually really well known and attractive to a lot of people. Lots of girls even boys older or younger liked him secretly.

He walked through the open school door and headed towards his classroom, but just before he stepped in…… “EREEEENNNNNNN~~” he heard running and the next minute someone was hanging on his shoulders. “Uh…Hanji. Good morning to you too.” Hanji was 18 turning 19 which made her be in the same year as Eren, they met during his most recent piano competition when Hanji and Eren both won first place. When they were having a chat after the competition, Hanji realised Eren was in the same school as her and one of the students in her year. It wasn’t surprising they didn’t know each other because they had a lot of people in their year. Most people didn’t know other people from out of their own class. “Going to practice your piano today? Can you play that piece you were practicing last time? That Croatian Rhapsody whatever it’s called piece?? I LOVE THAT PIECE. IT FULLY REFLECTS MY FEELINGS TOWARDS SCHOOL!!!” She shouted out the last bit since it was early and there wasn’t really a lot people in school at the moment. Hanji had good grades as well, she was one of the top 10 in the year, 4th in the year if he didn’t remember wrong, but she didn’t like school work, she wanted to become a pianist and planned to go to music school when she graduated. Speaking of top 10, Eren was always 2nd. Top in the year was always a guy called Levi. He never seen him before, but somehow Levi managed to always stay in front of Eren. “Eren??Errreenn? You listening to me?” Hanji asked concerned, “Oh right, sorry Hanji I have a math test first period I can’t go today. Don’t you have a math test as well Hanji?” Eren asked. “Ah right, its fine math is EASY PEASY” Hanji seemed like she couldn’t care less, but Eren knew she probably did revise for it at home. “Haha alright. Well I should get going to class now, see you later.” Eren laughed lightly “Byee Eren!” Hanji’s voice faded away. He was in class, people started walking in one by one. Eren decided to take a small nap.  
“Hey Eren wake up.” Armin’s voice appeared “Armin? What’s the time?” Eren asked his friend with a small yawn. “Its five minutes before class, are you ready for the math test?” “Yeah, it’s fine.” Armin was 3rd in the year although he’s below Eren in total, his math is normally better than Eren.” That’s good.” That was all Armin could say because their teacher had walked in. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eren thought the test went pretty well, he discussed it with Armin on the way to his second period class and figured he could have got in the 90s. Second period was a free session, he decided to go to the music room after he sent Armin to his second period class. The campus is pretty big, it would take around 15 minutes to walk there. Eren didn’t really mind, it was nice and relaxing. When he walked there, he set his school bag down and started to practice the piece for his next competition. He hadn’t practiced for more than 10 minutes when he started to feel drowsy again, the math test must have made him tired he thought. “Maybe I should take a quick power nap” he mumbled while yawning for the hundredth time this day and quickly fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he slept until he was woken up by a knocking on the door, he quickly straightened his uniform and opened the door “Hello… Hanji?! What are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” “Eren..uh no I don’t have class.” She said quickly “Ok so what’s wrong? Do you need the room or something?” Eren asked. Hanji thought for a moment as if deciding if she should tell him something secret or not then answered “Well I kinda came here to see you and ask you to do something.” “Ok? What is it? I’ll try my best. Just saying beforehand no killing murdering stealing fighting cheating or anything similar.” Eren joked. Hanji laughed a bit and said “Right, so, you remember the school ball is next week right?” “Yeah.” She paused for a moment taking a deep breath and said loudly “I LOST A BET TO PETRA AND IT INVOLVES YOU IN IT. IM SO SORRY EREN.” Eren listened to the loudly spoken sentence which Hanji said with no pause in between words and picked up a name “Petra?” Petra was his cousin, what has she said to Hanji? “Yes Petra, shes your cousin right? Well I didn’t know that until today when we were talking. I said to her I would beat her in her math test and she said I wouldn’t so we made a bet saying that whoever loses the bet needs to ask a guy to dress up as a girl to the ball. I agreed and she said to think of the guy I would be asking if I lost and tell her, and she would tell me the guy she would ask if she lost. I didn’t think much and said your name, while I didn’t miss the quick surprised look that flashed in her eyes, I was wondering if she knew you, but before I could ask, she said to go ask the teacher to mark our papers first. So we went.” She paused then said “Petra got 96 and I got 95.5 and that was when she said to me, so you’re asking Eren right? And I said yeah you know him? She had a mischief grin on her face and said he’s my cousin.”

Note:  
Hello guys, I had this thought when I was on the train so I decided to give it a go… sorry if the first chapter was too short or anything. Hopefully I can update soon. Please leave a comment on anything I could change and yeah feel free to guess Eren’s reaction haha :)


	2. Embarrassment

Embarrassment

 

It suddenly became really quiet. Eren thought he heard Hanji say something about him dressing up as a girl to the ball next week, he must have fallen asleep again or maybe it was all a dream. He pinched himself trying to find the comfort of feeling no pain that symbolised all of this wasn’t real and he was going to wake up soon. But there was pain, his eyes widened in horror as he slapped himself and felt the pain burst on his right cheek. “Eren..You alright?? Stop hurting yourself please… im so sorry.” Hanji’s concerned voice suddenly cutting sharply through the quiet still air.

Eren wanted to say something but his mind suddenly went back to the moment Hanji told him her math mark and remembered something… “Hanji, you said you go 95.5? How the fuck do you even get the 0.5 in a math test. From what I remember, we have the same math teacher and…he only gives 0.5 marks when you get basically everything in the question right but did some stupid addition or subtraction mistake… Please don’t tell me you lost the bet due to some stupid addition or subtraction mistake.” Eren narrowed his eyes and looked at Hanji suspiciously. “Ahahaha… well you see Eren, I kinda um…gotta go somewhere so...AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON’T FLIP THROUGH MY BAG GODDAMIT… NO NOT THE MATH TEST PLEASE EREN!!” Eren was holding the math test above his head scanning through the test quickly as Hanji tried desperately to snatch the test away from Eren’s hands.  His eyes stopped at the last question and… “Hanji honestly, do you even know how to add.” Someone please tell him, how do you mess up 1+1. Eren burst out laughing while Hanji finally succeeded in snatching her math test back and stuffing it back into her bag. “Yeah 1+1=1 aye Hanji, maybe someone needs to redo year 1.” Eren said between laughs. Hanji’s face turned bright red as she shouted “WHATEVER EREN DON’T FORGET THAT STUPID BET.” Eren’s laughing stopped and it was Hanji’s turn to laugh “Hahaha don’t worry Eren I will be paying for everything. Including your dress and shoes and stuff.” Eren wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw some kind of eagerness to try out something in her eyes. “And why do I have to do it. I’m pretty sure I could reject you and you could get beaten up by Petra.” Eren said darkly. “Well if you do Eren…” Hanji smirked “I won’t be performing with you this Sunday at the hospital, you can’t possibly play that piece on your own can you. It’s too late to find someone else at this time and you can’t change the piece because you already registered with that piece.” Eren knew she was right, but he still had to say something “Well you never know, I might just be convincing enough to convince them to allow me to change my piece you know.” He knows that’s impossible but says it anyway.

 Hanji just shrugs and said “I can imagine your parent’s expression if they don’t let you change it and you get disqualified.” Eren sighed “Alright Hanji, what’s your plan.” Hanji’s lips stretched into a victorious smile “The ball is next Friday, we go shopping on Tuesday and Wednesday, I’ll go pick you up and tell your parents about the dress with Petra. Then on Thursday you come to my house to try everything out and stuff. Petra will be there too, to help out.” Hanji paused and tilted her head a bit thinking “Then on Friday, Petra and I will go find you, get you prepared and ready then we go together. I think it starts at 7pm to like 3am or something because they have a Christmas thing going on as well, don’t think of running away because it’s compulsory and if you don’t go the teachers would probably hunt you down.” Hanji said answering all of Eren’s questions in one go. “I see you already planned everything out for me from the start. You never really had a backup plan if I said no did you.” Eren sighed again. “Of course I didn’t! You are the perfect choice after all… oh shit.” Hanji clamped her hand over her mouth realising she said her thoughts out loud. “You’re the best Eren ~ I gotta go now byeeee!” she said as she sprinted away from Eren. Eren rubbed his temples while walking back into the music room. He didn’t really feel like practicing anymore so he just sat down on a chair and stared into space trying to process what Hanji had just thrown at him. Realising that it only made him even more frustrated, he grabbed his bag and went in search to find some food.

He headed towards the cafeteria, looking mindlessly at the menu in attempt to find something nice to eat. He settled with a sandwich of some sort and went to sit down in the empty room.  Still thinking about what Hanji had said to him, he groaned and started biting on the sandwich, for some reason the food seemed tasteless…but he kept eating it anyway. His phone vibrated and his eyes flicked over to the bright screen.

**_Armin 1:13pm  
Where are you?_ **

He didn’t feel like replying so he left the phone on the table for another few minutes before he remembered that Armin would worry and call Mikasa, his other cousin and things would get messy.

**_Me 1:20pm  
Cafeteria._ **

**_Armin 1:20pm  
Ok I’ll go find you._ **

Eren set his phone down and continued to bite his sandwich. It wasn’t long before Armin arrived and saw Eren in a corner of the empty cafeteria, head leaning in one hand and a sandwich in the other staring with a blank expression at the white walls. He didn’t even realise when Armin walked behind him. “Eren?” Armin hesitantly called out his friend’s name. “Hmm…?” Eren didn’t even turn to look at him. Armin grabbed the seat next to Eren and sat down, taking out an apple and examining it before biting down on it. “Is something bothering you?” He tried to ask but Eren only returned with a few muffled no’s and nah’s which made it even more obvious something was bothering him, but Armin decided to take a break and ask later. The sat in silence for a few more minutes before people started heading in the cafeteria and it only got noisier. “EREN! ARMIN!” two people shouted from the far end of the cafeteria, Eren didn’t move as if he didn’t hear anything and Armin stood up and waved. Connie and Marco walked over to the table Armin and Eren were at and sat down, “Sasha and Jean went to buy food, they wanted to see who could be the first one to order.” Connie provided them with information where their two other friends went, Marco nodded and said “Mikasa and Krista will come a bit later. Reiner has detention and Annie is attending science tutorials.” Armin nodded and smiled as he saw Jean and Sasha fighting over who is getting what food. Their table instantly became noisy, but that didn’t really seem to affect Eren. He still sat there finishing off his sandwich with a blank expression.

“What’s up with Eren?” Sasha asked when she got to the table “I dunno, he was like this when I got here.” Armin replied with a worried look. “Oh come on you freakin nerd, cheer up bro.” Jean joked as he slapped Eren’s back hard. Everyone held their breath to see what was going to happen, but Eren only continued to eat his sandwich as if nothing happened. “Ok we need a fucking doctor here right now this instant, the nerd isn’t well, Mikasa’s gonna kill us all.” Jean said with a slightly concerned tone. “Agreed.” Marco said. They all stared until Eren finally finished his sandwich, suddenly Eren looked around as if he didn’t know why he was here, and everyone looked back at him waiting for him to say something. Eren frowned and then smiled, his lips parted and he was about to say something. Everyone waited in complete silence and... “Oh hey guys.”

………  
………  
………

“What the fuck.” Connie was the first one to make a reaction, although he swore, the whole table could hear the obvious relief in his voice. Right after, Mikasa and Krista walked in, Eren smiled and greeted them. The rest stared at them and decided among themselves to keep this a secret from Mikasa, because they still wanted to live to tomorrow.

The rest of lunch went well, Eren talked about the math test with his classmates and joked around with Jean as usual, but something just didn’t seem right. Armin observed Eren and his actions, he noticed that Eren wasn’t paying as much attention as usual and his mind seemed to wander off every once in a while, when they started talking about the ball that was going to happen next week, he wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Eren jump a bit. It was too late to ask now since it was time for class. The whole table had English next together, so they walked together towards their next English class. Eren looked around his group satisfied, most of his friends were in the top 10, although sometimes every now and then some grades go down and some grades go up, the top 10 were mostly the same people just in different orders. The only people that managed to always stay in the same place were Eren and Levi. Levi would always be first and Eren second no matter how hard Eren tried, he just couldn’t pass Levi. He looked around at his friends and remembered their places, Mikasa was 5th, Jean was 6th, Marco was 7th, Connie was 8th, Sasha was 9th and Krista was 10th. He knew that Annie and Reiner weren’t far behind either. He smiled as they approached their English classroom, dressing up as a girl? Screw that, he can’t be stuffed thinking about that shit at the moment.

English went quicker than usual, Connie managed to get told off 3 times for falling asleep in class and Sasha 2 times for secretly eating in class. Jean tossed a scrunched up paper ball at Eren while the teacher wasn’t looking, he opened it and looked inside. There was a whole conversation written down.

 **** _Jean - Wanna go to city afterschool and have dinner?_  
Marco - I’m free  
Armin - I need to ask my parents but it should be alright.  
Mikasa - Is Eren going?  
Marco - I don’t know, ask him.  
Jean - I’ll chuck it at him, Eren ask Connie, Sasha, Annie and Reiner after you reply.

Eren read it, quickly scribbled down something and chucked it to Connie and Sasha. A few minutes later, the paper ball landed back on his table. He opened it and took a look.

 **** _Eren - I can’t go sorry, mum needs me back._  
Connie - Yea I’ll be goin if someone pays for the food, im broke.  
Sasha - IM GOING! FOOD OMG HERE I COME.  
Annie - I have a lesson afterschool, next time.   
Reiner - I’ll go, just need to let my parents know.

He tossed it back to Jean when Jean wasn’t looking and hit his head, he glared at Eren and Eren pulled a face at him not really caring and turned back around. Class ended and everyone gathered around Eren’s table. “So only Eren and Annie aren’t going?” Armin asked, “Yeah” Jean replied. “I’m sorry, mum needs me back home tonight haha.” Eren smiled scratching the back of his neck, Annie just shrugs. “Well see you two tomorrow, see ya.” Reiner laughed and waved, they separated at the school gate and Eren slowly made his way to the train station.

Since it was afterschool, there were quite a lot of students from his school boarding the train. He quickly got on the train and looked around hoping to find a seat for once. His eyes landed on an empty seat next to a student, which judging from the uniform was also from his school. Eren didn’t really care though, he was just happy he found a seat. He quickly walked over and sat down, as he did so, he took a quick look at the guy next to him. His uniform was clean and ironed, shoes polished. The guy had good looking but cold features, thin lips that seemed like they never wore a smile on them, fair skin that every girl would kill for and his slim grey eyes looking straight at him……

……

Looking straight at him? Eren realised the guy he was observing was also looking at him. “Oh uh-h I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to be r-rude.” “It’s ok.” Far out, his voice was perfect too. Eren nodded and decided to listen to music. He closed his eyes and as the familiar tune played he started to relax and think about the news Hanji told him. What colour dress should I buy? He thought to himself. No wait, I shouldn’t be thinking about that. He shook his head in frustrated and covered up a small yawn.  He was tired and that was the only thing he thought of before he fell asleep.

He woke up with a start as he heard the name of the station he needed to get off at being called. He lifted his head up from the place it was sleeping on and rubbed his eyes. The train was slowing down and he looked around to realise he was sitting in a seat and a pair of cold eyes were staring from above…above? I SLEPT ON A RANDOM STRANGER!! A voice screamed in his head. “Ah-h I’m so s-sorry!!” Eren jumped up from his seat and ran towards the opening door, his face was burning from embarrassment as he tried to get the cool air outside to cool his burning face down. He missed the pair of amused eyes that stared after him as he ran out of the train. Eren sprinted all the way home with only one thought in mind. HOW EMBARRASSING.

 

_Note:_

_Well here is the 2_ nd chapter already… I’m overseas and there is nothing to do so I’m hoping to update quickly if I don’t run out of ideas haha. Please leave a comment or something if you like the story so far or if there is anything I should improve. Thanks :) **  
  
**


	3. Stranger

Stranger

 

Panting hard, as he reached to door of his house he quickly fumbled around his bag in search of his keys. His heart skipped a beat when he thought he lost them, but then quickly relaxed as he found them again. “That’s weird, did I put it there this morning..?” Eren muttered under his breath, but soon forgot about it as he entered the house. “Mum, Dad I’m home!!” He shouted.

 “Welcome home Eren, go wash your hands and try out these cakes I baked today.” His mum’s head appeared at the kitchen door smiling at her only son. “Ok I’ll be there soon. Where’s dad?” he asked “He’s going to be out late tonight, but will be back for dinner. Don’t forget, we are going out to dinner tonight.” His mum replied as she disappeared into the kitchen again “Ok” Eren said as he went to wash his hands. His thoughts flashed back to the guy he slept on accidentally when he was on the train, he really was quite good looking…… “What am I thinking.” He said to himself while shaking his head and sighed. What a bad day.

After eating, he went upstairs to his room to do his school work. Flipping through his calendar he realised that he had a science test tomorrow, but he wasn’t really in the mood to study right now so he took his phone out and decided to message people.  He clicked on his group chat and sent out a message.

**_Me 5:16 pm  
How’s dinner?_ **

He wasn’t really expecting an answer since he knew they went out to city, but did it anyway. He was surprised by the amount of people online when Sasha replied to him.

**_Sashalovesfood 5:19 pm  
It’s free food what do you expect  <3 _ **

**_Me 5:19 pm  
Free food?_ **

**_Marc0_Pol0 5:19 pm  
Yeah, Jean had a bet with Sasha saying that if she could run faster than him to the bus stop from school he would pay for everyone tonight._ **

**_JeanS 5:20 pm  
Shut up._ **

**_Me 5:20 pm  
Lol Horseface wheres mine?_ **

**_JeanS 5:20 pm  
Who do you think you are calling horseface, shithead._ **

**_Mikas.a 5:20 pm  
Pretty sure Eren is talking to you so._ **

**_Rein_de_er 5:20 pm  
Apply cold water to burnt area_ **

**_Me 5:21 pm  
I don’t understand neigh language, anyway how do you guys have wifi?_ **

**_Armin 5:21 pm  
This store has wifi, that’s the reason why Jean took us here._ **

**_ConnieTheSpringer 5:21 pm  
Do horses need wifi?_ **

**_Sashalovesfood 5:21 pm  
I guess they do now.._ **

**_JeanS 5:22 pm  
STFU._ **

Eren heard the front door open and knew his dad was back, it would be time to go soon, so he quickly said goodbye to his friends and changed into his casual clothing. He walked down the stairs to find his dad when he saw some familiar faces. “Eren!!” Petra ran and hugged him. “Hey Petra” Eren smiled while greeting his Aunty and Uncle “I think we are having dinner together! I wanted to talk to you about a few things too” She seemed excited as she spoke to Eren, her happiness seemed to rub on Eren, they chatted away until their parents announced that it was time to go eat. As they were leaving the house, Petra said something that made Eren stop in his tracks. “Say Eren, are you ready for the ball next week?” Petra said with a grin. Eren felt his cheeks become hot and decided to ignore the comment while pulling a face at Petra. Petra grinned even more as they approached the car and sat in.

The food was good, but Eren didn’t really eat much, his mind was mostly on the ball next week. He was tired, really tired.

 “EREEENNN EAT EAT EAT, YOU DON’T EAT THAT’S WHY YOU’RE SO SKINNY!!” Petra shouted into his ear. “Ok, ok I’ll eat.” Eren sighed, Petra was the one of the people he couldn’t say no to. She always cared for him in her own way, and apparently, shouting into his ear telling him to eat was her new way of caring for him.

Dinner went on, and around 6:50 pm they left the restaurant and went home, Eren was exhausted but managed to stay awake enough to have a shower. He decided to revise for his science test on the train tomorrow because he really wasn’t in the mood to study tonight. His phone vibrated and he saw Armin’s name appear on the screen.

**_Armin 7:58 pm  
Hey Eren, you seemed pretty tired today so I figured you wouldn’t want to study for the science test tomorrow. Here are my notes if you couldn’t be bothered making your own. Goodnight!_ **

He smiled as he replied a quick thank you to him and opened the pictures. The words were neat as usual and he chuckled at the little drawing Armin attempted to draw at the bottom of the page of himself saying good luck for the test tomorrow. He closed his phone and climbed into bed, setting his alarm, he decided to sleep earlier tonight.

Eren woke up before his alarm went off the next morning. Feeling a lot less tired, he got up and went to get dressed in his uniform and prepare for school. His parents weren’t up yet, so he made himself breakfast and left a note saying that he had gone to school already. The morning air was fresh and he shoved his hands into his pocket enjoying the morning silence that didn’t appear often. He walked slowly towards the train station while plugging his earphones into his phone. He listened to the piano tune that had been on repeat for several days, thinking about what he needed to improve tomorrow when he went to practice at Hanji’s house for the small hospital concert. The head of the hospital had found him and Hanji after their piano competition and requested for them to do a small piano concert at the hospital. After Hanji and Eren decided on a duet piece to play, they agreed to practice their own parts and then practice together. All Eren hoped for was that him and Hanji would sound right together, for he knew their playing styles were a bit different.

The train he was boarding soon came as the door opened and the same ‘mind the gap’ rang loudly within the station. He stepped into the train and looked around, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find a seat but searched just in case. As usual, the train was full. He walked and stood near the door so it would at least be easier to get out, he took out his phone and opened the pictures Armin sent him last night. The notes were really well written, all of them were key points listed neatly. It didn’t take Eren long to read and memorise everything. Relaxed once again, he concentrated on the paino piece music that was playing from his phone. His slim fingers moving with every note played in the music gracefully as a habit while he observed the crowded train. Suddenly, his fingers stopped moving. Eren saw another student, wearing the same uniform as him also looking at Eren. As their eyes met, Eren saw the guy’s emotionless lips curve slightly into a smirk. He had seen him before, his emerald green eyes widened in realisation as he remembered.

The beautiful random stranger he slept on by accident yesterday.

Eren looked at him for a few more seconds before realising he was now staring and quickly looked away, trying to hide the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks. He was relieved when he heard the name of the station where he got off to go to school was called out. He stepped outside, but something felt different. Eren had a weird feeling inside him, the sky seemed more clearer, the temperature seemed more warmer, even the robotic ‘mind the gap’ seemed quieter… until he felt someone staring from behind him which sent shivers down his spine. Don’t look back don’t look back don’t look back he kept saying to himself…… but he was human after all, and curiosity overtook his fear. He turned around, eyes meeting up with the only other student on the train. “Shit.”  He forgot that the guy was in the same school as him and would be getting off the same time as him. He felt like screaming but managed to stay calm as he gradually increased his walking pace.

The path to school seemed extra-long today. When he finally reached his classroom, he looked around and noticed that the guy was nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh of relief “What a strange person” he muttered and set his bag down on his seat. He took out the science notes and read them over again, because he thinks the sudden encounter he had just had on the way to school had killed all his brain cells. He didn’t look up until he heard the classroom door open again, Connie walked in grinning at Eren. “So you ready for the science test second period?” Connie asked.   
“Duh who do you think I am” Eren said while rolling his eyes. Science was his best subject, he was prepared anytime. Even without Armin’s notes, he probably would have still gotten in the 90s. “Thought so haha.” Connie sat down in front of Eren and turned around sitting on his chair, swinging it on two legs, as he chatted happily about their dinner yesterday. He didn’t even notice Sasha walking into the classroom quietly and appearing behind him.

 “HEY CONNIE!!!” Sasha shouted into his ear “AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!” Connie yelled as he lost balance on the chair and landed face down on the floor. “Woah you alright?” Eren asked while chuckling, Sasha was literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off already. Connie said something while his face was on the floor, but they couldn’t hear because he was mumbling. “What did you say Connie?” Eren asked getting out of his seat and kneeling beside Connie trying to make out what he was trying to say. Even Sasha stopped laughing for a moment to hear what he had to say. A few more muffled sounds came from Connie but they still couldn’t tell what he was trying to say. “Say what Connie?” Sasha asked this time, leaning her ear towards Connie a bit more.

Suddenly Connie jumped up and pointed down at his two kneeling friends and shouted “I SAID GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND DIE YOU ASSHOLES.”

……….

……….

……….

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Sasha was rolling on the floor again dying from laughter, tears were spilling from her eyes as she managed to crawl over to her bag, take out a small mirror and hand it over to Connie. Confused but still took the mirror, he said “Thanks..? What is this fo- oh my god.” There were two streaks of blood oozing down both his nostrils as he looked into the mirror again and glared at his two dying friends. The door opened again, Jean walked in and- “What the hell is going on. Connie you look like you just murdered two people.” He was trying to act cool, but it was obvious he was trying hard not to laugh. “Well I was just about to until you walked in.” Connie muttered as he went to the front of the room and grabbed some tissues. Sasha and Eren finally stopped laughing and sat down in their seats. People were coming in slowly and soon, class started.

Class was boring as usual, Eren barely listened to what the history teacher had to say, he would get history notes off Armin later. Once the boring class ended, his friends came and waited as he packed his stuff up and prepared to go to his next class, science. “Eren, what does an enzyme do again?” Connie asked quickly “It speeds up chemical reactions by acting as biological catalysts.” Eren replied without looking up. “And what factors affect enzyme activity??” Sasha asked on the other side of Eren “Temperature, pH, Concentration are the main ones.” Eren replied once again. The rest of the group smiled at the small interaction between them, Eren seemed like a teacher sometimes. They entered their science lab, everyone was noisy with questions before the test. A lot of girls were looking at Eren, but he didn’t really notice. It suddenly became quiet as the teacher walked into the room with a stack of papers, the room was heavy with tension as she handed the papers out. “You now have the whole lesson to do the paper, the time is 9:50, you may begin.” The sound of papers being flipped open filled the room, then it was silent.

“You have 5 minutes left.” There were students groaning all over the place. Eren decided to check his test over again just in case of any stupid mistakes he may have made. From the corner of his eye he could see Armin also checking his paper, Mikasa was staring at the clock with an expressionless face, Jean was frantically trying to finish his paper, and Connie was sleeping. He couldn’t see Sasha, Marco, Reiner or Annie from where he was sitting but he was pretty sure Sasha was secretly eating in class again. As he checked the last question, the teacher yelled “STOP! EVERYONE PUT YOUR PENS DOWN!!” and started taking in the papers. As soon as she took in all the papers, she dismissed everyone and walked out of the room. “Oh my fucking god that was hard” Connie yawned while walking over to Eren’s desk. Eren turned to Jean who was behind him “Did you manage to finish the test in time?” He laughed as Jean glared at him saying “Just because I didn’t finish the test as fast as the nerd, doesn’t mean I can’t finish it” Armin laughed and said “Let’s go.” They joked around as the group slowly made their way out of the classroom. On their way out, Eren thought he felt someone stare at him from behind him, but there was no one there when he turned around. He felt a shiver and looked around behind him once again. “Eren is something bothering you?” Krista asked gently as she walked beside Eren, copying his movements looking around behind herself as well. “Uh no it’s fine, I just felt weird for a moment.” Eren laughed awkwardly “Are you sure?” Krista asked again and Eren saw Mikasa looking at him concerned as well. He smiled at Mikasa then said to Krista “Yup, I’m good.” Krista nodded and they continued walking to the place that has the most food in school, the cafeteria.

They were the only ones in the cafeteria when they arrived, Sasha and Jean went to order the food and the rest found a seat and sat down. “Oi Jeager, what do you want?” Jean yelled across the cafeteria “Sandwich please horseface.” Eren yelled back. “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU SHIT, AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE SAME FOOD?” Jean yelled again “Because I can HORSEFACE.” Jean ignored the comment and ordered his food. The rest chatted about the science test, it wasn’t long before Sasha and Jean walked back with a pile of food. “Are you sure we are able to finish all that…?” Armin asked hesitantly “Theoretically no, but its Sasha we’re dealing with here so yeah most likely.” Mikasa answered, the rest laughed as Sasha’s face gradually turned red.

They had different classes next period so once break was over, they headed off in their own directions telling Armin to text them where to meet at lunch. Armin and Eren both had business next so they walked together towards their class. As usual, they were the first ones there and they chatted about where they should meet their friends at lunch. Armin had a free period last, so he could go wherever he wanted, Eren had music. They decided to go to the small lake the school had and sit there for lunch, so Armin quickly messaged them saying that. The teacher came not long after, and they stopped talking.

Business was a subject Eren liked, he actually listened most of the time in class, but today he couldn’t concentrate, his mind was still on the guy he met on the train yesterday and this morning. The way he curved his thin lips into a small smile, the way his words sounded when he spoke, he way he looked at him with his emotionless eyes. Eren felt like crying, he seemed so perfect it wasn’t fair. He sighed as he flipped mindlessly through his business textbook.

“Eren, Eren- EREN!” he heard the teacher call his name. Standing up, he replied “hu-huh Yes sir!”   
“In order for products to be made and sold by people, it must undergo 3 different production processes. Each process is done by a different business sector, what are they?” His teacher asked again “Primary sector, Secondary sector and Tertiary sector sir! Primary sector involving the natural resources extraction like forestry, farming etc. Secondary sector is manufacturing like constructing, car manufacturing etc. and Tertiary sector is service like banks, transport etc.!” Eren replied without looking at his textbook.   
“Not bad. Concentrate more in class.” His teacher smiled at him and motioned him to sit down. Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back down again receiving a funny look from Armin like a mix of concern and amusement. The rest of the class went on smoothly and soon, third period was over too.

“What happened in there? You completely zoned out Eren.” Armin laughed and continued “If it wasn’t that you liked business and already learnt the whole course for this year, you would probably have detention for not being able to answer the question.” Eren rolled his eyes at Armin and said “Well I don’t have detention, so why don’t we think on the bright side of things huh?” Armin playfully punched Eren in the arm as they continued to walk towards the lake. Jean and Reiner were already there when Armin and Eren arrived. “Yo shithead and Armin” Jean greeted them, “Hey horseface and Reiner” Eren glared at Jean while sitting down and laying on the soft grass. A few minutes later, Connie burst out from behind and shouted “CONNIE SPRINGER IS HERE.” Then he looked around and asked Jean “Where’s Marco?” Jean raised his eyebrow at Connie and asked “What makes you think I would know.” Connie grinned and replied a little too quickly “Well don’t you know?” Jean stared at Connie as he continued “So you don’t know?? Are you sure?” Jean sighed and gave in “He’s talking with a teacher, told me not to wait for him.” Connie’s grin stretched even wider “There you go, how hard was that?” and received a harmless glare from Jean.

As the rest slowly arrived, they had their lunch and some talked about their previous class, some took a nap for the energy they need next period. Eren was taking a nap, he liked to feel the cool breeze run through his hair, clearing his thoughts. The lunch break had a relaxing atmosphere, and soon Eren actually fell asleep. He had one thought on his mind before he fell asleep, the guy with the hard but beautiful features.

“Eren wakey wakey” Sasha woke him up, Eren sat up and let out a yawn “What’s the time?”   
“Time for class” Armin reminded him. “Oh right.” He scrambled up quickly and grabbed his bag. “Bye guys” Jean grunted in response while Armin waved and Sasha saying bye with mouthfuls of food. He walked off with Mikasa and Reiner while heading towards his last class, music.

He didn’t remember much about what the teacher was talking about in music, he wished Hanji was in the same music class as him so they could at least talk about the duet they were practicing tomorrow so class wouldn’t seem as boring. He yawned for the sixth time this period, he already knew this stuff and the teacher knew so she let him read his book to pass time. He secretly texted Hanji asking her to meet him outside his music classroom after school, and she replied within seconds with an ‘ok :)’  Then he picked up his book and continued reading.

As soon as class ended, Eren could see Hanji’s head with her messy ponytail popping around the corner, she spotted him too and waved at him “So are you here to talk about practice tomorrow?” Hanji asked already knowing what her friend was thinking. “Yeah, I was just wondering what would happen if you know, we don’t sound right and-”   
“Woah woah woah, calm down Eren, we will be fine.” Hanji interrupted him with a smile “We will figure things out if that happens, but personally I don’t think it will. You and I are top pianists according to the competition results last time, surely it won’t be that hard.” Hanji reassured him. “Ok” Eren sighed, his green eyes drooping down a bit staring at the ground. Hanji patted his back “Aren’t you going home? I’ll walk with you.” Eren nodded and they walked off, he mostly listened to Hanji bitch about teachers and people, sometimes talking to her about the recent chemistry experiments they did in class. He realised he had a lot in common with Hanji and thought about the times when he didn’t know Hanji. It was a lot quieter, but having her around was fun. It added a lot of colour to his life. He enjoyed the conversation with her until she started talking about what he nearly forgot.

“So Eren, I will be going to meet you at your last classes on Tuesday and Wednesday afterschool, What do you have last on those two days?”

“…”

“Eren?” Hanji asked while turning around to look at her friend, realising he had run off when she didn’t notice. She looked around and saw him disappearing around the corner “ERENNNN DON’T RUN AWAY FROM ME!! STAND STILL AND WAIT FOR ME!” She shouted as she chased after him.  
“ONLY IDIOTS WOULD DO THAT!” Eren’s voice shouted a bit further away from her.

“ERENNN WAIT UPPPP!” 

“SEE YOU TOMORROW HANJI!! BYE!”

“ERENNNN!”

 

_Note:_

_Well this was a bit longer than I had expected haha. Sorry there isn’t much going on between Levi and Eren at the moment… I promise there will be more as the story goes on. As you all could probably tell, Eren doesn’t know who the stranger on the train is yet. I tried my best to make the story a bit humorous, but I’m not sure if that succeeded :p Anyway, please leave a comment or anything. Thanks!!_


	4. Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

 

“Mmmm…” Eren woke up as the phone on his nightstand next to his bed vibrated loudly. Who could be calling at this time of the day… He looked at his phone screen and groaned, it was Hanji. He decided to ignore the call and wait for it to stop ringing, but it kept ringing and at last Eren couldn’t take it anymore and accepted the call “Hello hello, Hanji what is so important that you had to call at-” He glanced at the clock and continued “3:15 in the morning.”  
All that replied was silence, but Eren knew Hanji was there. “Hanji? Hanji? HANJI TALK FOR GODS SAKE.” There was still no reply. Eren suddenly didn’t feel sleepy anymore, as if someone had poured ice cubes down his back. “Hanji? What’s the matter? Talk to me! Hanji!”   
It was still silent, but this time Eren thought he heard something in the background, and he hoped that the reason why Hanji called at 3:15 in the morning wasn’t the reason he was thinking right now.

“………..”

He listened more carefully this time and his thoughts were confirmed.

“…….Fuck, Hanji I’m gonna kill you tomorrow.”  
That was the last thing he said before he ended the call. He fell back into his warm bed and rolled around for a few hours before he felt tired again and fell asleep.

He knocked on the door to Hanji’s house the next morning with bags under his eyes, he wasn’t particularly happy to see Hanji today, especially after what happened last night. “Eren!” Hanji opened the door with a huge smile “I was just about to call you since I thought you were running pretty la- woah when did you sleep last night? You look tired as.” Eren glared at her and walked through the door greeting her parents as he did so. “Eren ~ come this way ~” Hanji didn’t really seem bothered by his attitude as she leaded Eren towards her piano room.

As soon as she closed the door, she asked him again. “Did you get enough sleep last night? You look like you had a bad night or something. Do you need to take a nap before we start?” Eren stared at Hanji and answered “I would have had a better night if SOMEONE hadn’t accidentally slept on her phone and called me at 3:15 in the morning.” Hanji’s eyes widened as she answered in surprise “Wow, that’s some talent the person’s got... I thought it was impossible to sleep on the phone and call someone by accident. I need to meet the person and have a chat with her, maybe take a look at her brain and check out if she’s any different to a normal human.” Hanji sighed sitting down mumbling to herself thoughtfully. Eren rubbed his temples “Hanji can you do me a favour and take out your phone”   
“Huh? Why?” Hanji asked confused but did as she was told and took out her phone.  
“When was the last time you called someone? Check for me.”  
“The last time… I remember was yesterday afterschool when I called my mum to say I was going to be home late.” She muttered as she checked her history.   
“EHHHH?! I CALLED YOU THIS MORNING AT 3:15?! I WAS THE ONE WHO SLEPT ON HER PHONE AND ACCIDENTALLY CALLED YOU??” Hanji shouted in surprise.

Eren sighed as he walked over to the piano and sat down, ignoring the guilty look Hanji had on her face and started playing Fur Elise. Hanji kept talking to herself for a few more minutes before quietening down and admiring the music Eren was playing. The music was soft but when you listened carefully, you could hear all the hard work Eren had put in when practicing this piece. The way the notes were played carefully below his hands, each note was filled with personality. His music was alive, as if every note had a will of its own and was dancing around his fingers. Hanji closed her eyes as she listened silently to her friend’s music, this was the sound she tried so hard to imitate. She wished her music would be like that.

As the last note was played, Hanji’s eyes opened. “That was great Eren!!” She praised and stared at him with admiration.  “Thanks. I screwed up a bit though.” Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hanji smiled, his music was just like his person. Soft but filled with personality. People only saw the outside of him, no one really knew all the hard work and time he invested to get to the place he is now. “Let’s get started Hanji” Eren suddenly said.

“Ah right, let’s get started.”

The piece they decided on was the piano duet of ‘Shut up and dance’ they thought the piece had a happy touch towards it and would cheer up the sick patients in hospital. They settled down, Eren playing the on the left hand side and Hanji playing on the right hand side.

Eren’s hands rose above the piano and started off, just as good as Hanji imagined. She suddenly started to worry that maybe she wasn’t good enough, Eren must have saw the worried facial expression that seldom appeared on Hanji’s face and said while playing “It will be fine Hanji, didn’t you say that to me yesterday? Besides, it’s not even the actual thing yet. How are you gonna do the actual thing if you get nervous now?” She gulped and nodded as she too rose her hands above the piano and started her role in the piece. Smiles slowly appeared on both of their faces as they played on, it was sounding wonderful Eren thought as he paused while Hanji did her part. Although their styles were different, the music they played together had a strange sense of harmony. Hanji looked at Eren and grinned as her timing was in sync with his, Eren looked back at her and laughed. As they both raised their hands away from the piano, there was applauding coming from the doorway. 

“Wonderful!!” Hanji’s parents stood there with huge smiles on their faces “I can’t wait to see you guys perform tomorrow at the hospital! The people will LOVE it!!” Hanji’s smile had stretched so far, that Eren didn’t even know it was possible to stretch a smile so far. He too found himself smiling, it was perfect. He just hoped that everything would go just as well at the hospital.  The rest of the day was just the same as usual. Hanji annoying Eren and Eren ignoring Hanji, they practiced some more before Eren decided that it was getting late and he needed to go home. “See you tomorrow Eren!”   
“See ya Hanji.”

“I’m home!” Eren yelled as he entered the house, “How’d it go?” both his parents came out to meet him and asked. “It went well, Hanji’s music and mine surprisingly fits well together.” He tilted his head a bit and asked “You are coming to see me perform right?” His mum and dad exchanged looks and laughed “Of course son.” His dad replied. Eren smiled, he was starting to feel nervous already. “I’ll be upstairs in my room if you need me.” He said as he made his way up the stairs. “Ok”

His phone vibrated as he received a message from Mikasa.

**_Mikas.a 5:38 pm  
Eren, whens your concert tomorrow?_ **

Eren sighed, how did she know he had a concert tomorrow…

**_Me 5:38 pm  
Tomorrow morning 10:30 am._ **

**_Mikas.a 5:38 pm  
Ok, we will see you there :)_ **

…….We?

**_Me 5:38 pm  
Who’s we?_ **

**_Mikas.a 5:38 pm  
Let me see… Me, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Marco and Jean. Reiner and Annie couldn’t go._ **

…… Wow.

**_Me 5:39 pm  
Ok. _ **

**_Mikas.a 5:39 pm  
Good luck :)_ **

**_Me 5:39 pm  
Thanks!_ **

Eren ran his hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes. Now he was actually nervous for tomorrow, hopefully he doesn’t screw up. His mind suddenly wandered to the weird stranger he met on the train. Well… technically he’s not a stranger because they go to the same school but who cares. “I wonder if he will be there tomorrow.” He mumbled to himself.

“Who’s going to be where?”

He turned around with a start to see his mum standing by the doorway. He sighed in relief and answered “Oh nothing, just a person I met at school.” He gulped seeing his mum eyed him suspiciously “Ok, come down to dinner then. I called you for a while but you didn’t reply so I came to check on you.” She said as she made her way down the stairs.

After dinner, Eren practiced some more piano. He completely forgot about time until his mum told him to get some rest or else he would feel tired tomorrow. He thought about the school ball as he lied in the dark on his bed. There were rumours about it that he had heard from Hanji, apparently the school spent A LOT of money on the ball this year because they had support from some rich parents. Therefore they decided to change the rules a bit, the ball this year would be unique. Every person will receive a piece of jewellery 2 hours before the ball starts, girls will get a necklace and boys will get a bracelet. The jewellery is given out at random, so at the start of the ball, students are to find the girl/boy that has the matching piece of jewellery (necklace or bracelet) as their own. “Wouldn’t that mean most people would be paired up with people they don’t know…” Eren said to himself. He wondered if Hanji will register him as a girl or boy, probably a girl he thought. He was wearing girl clothing after all. He remembered that the school also had a Christmas special activity going on that day, he wasn’t sure what that was yet since the school hadn’t actually told them yet. He would be knowing on Tuesday or Wednesday. The ball was only for their year level, so maybe that’s the reason why the school was willing to spend a lot.

Closing his eyes, Eren decided to actually get some rest.

“Eren wake up. Go get ready now.” He heard his mum say “Whats the time…?”   
“It’s 8:50. Go get dressed.”  
“Ok…”

He got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. He put on his formal clothing and looked in the mirror, gently slapping both of his cheeks and made his way down to have breakfast. “Eren, your tie isn’t straight.” His mum sighed as she adjusted it for him “Sorry” Eren replied with a mouthful of toast while looking at his sheet music.

By the time they were out of the house ready to go, it was 9:45. Eren plugged his earphones into his phone and relaxed, he had received a lot of good lucks from his friends this morning. He wanted to do well, he wanted the patients in hospital to cheer up and fight back to whatever disease or problem they had.

He must have fallen asleep again, because when he woke up, Hanji was already in sight. She was wearing a black thigh-length halter neck dress, the hem of the skirt was decorated with black sequins that sparkled as she moved around in the sunlight. Her hair was tied in a bun loosely at the back of her head, and her matching black high heel sandals made her seem taller as she walked towards Eren smiling. “Morning Eren!! I’m so nervous!” Hanji yelled making Eren think the elegant person he just saw was an illusion. “Morning Hanji. Let’s go inside.”   
“OK!!”

It was 10:20, they went to find the head of the hospital first before doing anything else. “I’m glad you guys could come.” He said with a smile “The people have been looking forward to this day.”  
“Thank you for inviting us.” Hanji replied smiling back, “We hope you won’t be disappointed with our performance.”  
“Oh of course not! I’m grateful you guys made time to come here and perform for us already.” He bowed down. Hanji and Eren quickly bowed back to him before Eren said to Hanji “It’s about time for us to leave.” Then turned around to the head of the hospital “Please look forward to our performance, sir.”   
“Of course. Good luck!”

They walked slowly down the stairs, both nervous. “It will be fine.” Eren suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Hanji nodded as they appeared around the corner to the stage of the little hall the grand piano was put. “Good luck Eren.” She said before they appeared in front of the audience.  
“You too.”

Eren settled down on his side of the piano, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then opened them again and exchanged looks with Hanji, signalling he was ready to start. Hanji looked back at him and nodded. His hands rose above the piano just like the way he did at Hanji’s house, staying there for a second before his fingers touched the first key of the piano. His lips curved into a small smile as he heard Hanji join in, it sounded just like yesterday. The sound of the music filled the small hall, Eren relaxed and played with everything he’s got, his fingers moving skilfully over the keys. Hanji was clearly enjoying herself too, Eren could see from the corner of his eye the smile of his friend as they played on. When the performance ended, the audience was silent. Everyone was too astonished to do anything. Then a small clap started, it grew bigger and louder as Eren and Hanji bowed at the audience and moved off stage.

As soon as they were out of site from the audience, Hanji high fived Eren and said “THAT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN YESTERDAY!” Eren only smiled and nodded as a small boy walked near them with a bunch of flowers. He stopped in front of Eren “You’re Eren right?” he said with a cute voice. Eren nodded and the little boy continued “A man told me to give these flowers to you, to Eren.” He handed the flowers over to Eren “I really liked your performance! Thank you for this wonderful day Eren and Hanji!” He said while running off. They exchanged looks then both turned to look at the flowers that were in Eren’s hands. Hanji noticed a little card within the flowers and reached out to grab it. She opened it, there was only three words written down ‘Nice performance Eren.’ There was a moment’s silence before Hanji’s eyes widened with some sort of realisation. She turned back to Eren with a weird expression on her face. “So Eren… looks like you got a secret admirer.”

“Hahaha PLEASE Hanji, who wouldn’t like me? I just did an awesome performance back then.” He joked. Hanji was still looking at Eren with a weird expression but soon went back to the annoying Hanji face.

“EREN!” He turned around to see his friends waving at him while walking towards him, “Who’s this?” Connie asked “This is Hanji Zoe, she’s in the same school and same year as us.” Eren introduced Hanji to his friends “She was in the music competition with me last time and we both won first place.” He continued. “Hey!! Just call me Hanji, nice to meet you guys!” she said with a smile. Eren smiled as he introduced his friends to Hanji, they seemed happy to get to know each other. “Eren, let’s go find our parents first. Bye guys! See you soon!” Hanji said walking towards the door with Eren “BYE!” They replied as the door closed.

After meeting with the parents and receiving small gifts from the head of this hospital, they went home at around 1:35 pm. Eren spent the rest of the day doing nothing, occasionally chatting with the group but mostly just staring into space. The ball was next week. He still had to go shopping with Hanji and Petra, and he was worried about the reaction his partner would have when he found out that he was a guy not a girl. Maybe he wouldn’t tell his partner that he was a guy. He reached out to the flowers he had received and pulled out the small card. The handwriting was neat and written in black ink. It couldn’t be any one of his friends, they would probably leave their name on the card. He examined the card and figured that it was a guy’s handwriting. Who knew Eren was performing today? His mind suddenly wandered to the beautiful student he met on the train. Could it be him…?

“That’s impossible, he doesn’t know me and I don’t know him. He wouldn’t have known my name, besides the concert was private, he wouldn’t have known there was a concert today.” Eren said to himself as he put the card on his table. He needed somewhere to put these flowers, so he left his room in search of a vase. He returned a few minutes later was a clear glass vase and put the flowers neatly into it. Looking around the room, he decided to put it near the window so it would have enough sunlight. He sat down once again and stared at the flowers.

“Who could it be…”

 

_Note:_

_So this chapter may have been a bit more boring than the rest since it’s just talking about the concert and stuff. I WONDER WHO THE FLOWERS ARE FROM WINK WINK. Information on the ball will be filled as the story goes on, that might be a bit more interesting (I hope). Anyway, I have already made a start on the next chapter. The chapter when Eren finally goes shopping with Hanji and Petra!_  
Me: *shakes head* have fun Eren  
Eren: ……  
Hanji: DID I JUST HEAR EREN SAY HE LOOKS FORWARD TO SHOPPING WITH US PETRA?  
Petra: Aww Eren we do too *Evil grin*  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA (Gets hit by Eren  
Ok so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :) 


	5. Shopping

Shopping

 

Eren didn’t even remember much about Monday and Tuesday at school. His mind was either on the ball or the mysterious bunch of flowers he had received. The teacher confirmed the rumours on the ball in a few days and announced that the pairings would most likely be people you know, though there may be some exceptions. He walked out of the class room at the end of school on Tuesday and saw two pair of eyes staring at him sparkling. “Hanji, Petra.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Let’s go Eren!” Petra said with a sweet smile, Eren could feel the hot glares burning his back as Petra smiled at him. He always knew Petra popular among guys, her looks and sweet personality basically makes every guy like her.

 “Just how did you guys find out what class I had…?” He didn’t remember telling them. “Well you see, Petra’s your cousin and I’m pretty sure you guys exchanged timetables at some point throughout the year.” Hanji’s seemed a bit over excited.

……Right.

“Sorry Eren.” Petra gave him a sorry look while poking her tongue out.  
“……”  
Hanji looked at her phone and announced “LETS GET GOING!! I’LL DRIVE!” she ran down the hallway towards the exit. Petra and Eren looked at each other and sighed while following after her. When they got to the car, Hanji was already sitting in the driver’s seat waiting for them, Petra climbed into the seat next to Hanji while Eren sat at the back. He quickly sent a text message to his mum telling her he would be back a bit later. “Eren, what colour are you planning to look for?” Petra turned around and asked with a smile.

“Umm, I haven’t really thought about it.” That was a lie. He thought about it through out Monday…no, actually everyday ever since Hanji told him about it.

“Petra we should buy like a bright red for him so everyone notices him.” Hanji said laughing  
“Hanji!!”  
‘Hahaha sorry Eren” She said not sounding sorry.

Petra eyed Eren quickly and said, “I reckon he suits a dark blue dress.” Hanji just nodded and asked Petra what colour she was looking for. “I want something along the lines of a dark purple floor length dress.”  
“Yeah, I think I’ll wear a salmon pink floor length dress.” Hanji frowned as if she was thinking hard “It should be in my closet somewhere.” They parked into a parking space and scrambled out of the car.

Eren looked around as he waited for the two girls, this place was HUGE. He felt like it was just the beginning of hell.

As soon as they entered the mall, both girl’s eyes sparkled as they saw the first dress shop in sight. “HANJI!! LET’S GO THERE!” Petra’s cute voice was what caused the surrounding men to look this way, Hanji ran into the shop with Petra and started going through the dresses. Soon, Eren was called over and Hanji had a navy blue dress in her hands, it had a lot of lace and sequins on it and Eren cringed at the thought of having to wear that.

“Well Eren, what do you think?” It sounded like a normal conversation any girl would have with her friends, but Eren knew better. “No Hanji. Put that down.” Eren mentally face palmed himself. “But Eren…”  
“No.” Eren raised his eyebrow at his friend and she gave in.

They soon moved onto the next few shops, Hanji and Petra calling for Eren here and there wanting him to try out the dresses. At first Eren refused to try on the dresses, but then looking at Petra’s upset face he sighed and only tried on the ones he felt he would wear to the ball. “Wow Eren, I’m pretty sure these dresses looks better on you than on most girls…” Petra looked at him thoughtfully. “Petra please…”  
“I’m serious Eren. Girls would get jealous.” She winked at him and he felt his face heat up. He also noticed that a lot of guys were looking this way…..

……Not good.

“Petra can I change out of this now.” She nodded and Eren quickly retreated back into the changing rooms and changed. They went to a few more shops before they started to get hungry, Hanji suggested they eat, so they changed direction and went to find some food.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Eren looks so good in everything… He’s skinny and tall, it’s not fair!!” Petra pouted. Hanji laughed and agreed “I bet everyone back then was staring at Eren.”  Eren just looked down and continued his meal.  He felt tired already, how could girls go shopping for so long without getting tired??

Once they finished, they continued to go shopping for their perfect dress. After going through a few more shops, Eren saw a dress that caught his eye. It wasn’t fancy and sparkly like all the dresses Hanji had shown him so far and it wasn’t short and exposing like the dresses Petra wanted him to try on, he thought this dress was actually quite beautiful. It was a floor length A-line dress with one strap over his left shoulder, the dress was a very dark midnight blue almost black, but about halfway from the waist to the hem of the dress, the colours graded gradually from the dark midnight blue to a dark royal blue colour. There were ruffles along the hem of the dress making the dress seem light and not so heavy, and there were white jewels or sequins on the right side of the dress on the waist that made one large white snowflake pattern. He also noticed that there were a few white jewels on the strap which seemed like stars in the night sky.

He held onto the dress staring at it while Petra appeared somehow looking at the dress as well, she gasped and called for Hanji to come look at the dress.  She was on the phone so they waited a moment before she gradually walked over to them.  
“Oh my god Eren, this dress is gorgeous.” Petra and Hanji both looked at Eren with wide eyes as Eren scratched the back of his neck laughing awkwardly while nodding his head. The two girls high fived and told him to go try it on. He made his way into the changing rooms and tried it on, he walked out just in time to see Hanji at the counter already paying for the dress. “Hanji wait, I-I can pay for it myself…” He stuttered “No Eren, can’t you see this is perfect? I paid it with Petra, think of this as your Christmas gift from us.” She winked at Eren and started to look around him “You look great in this, tomorrow we just need to find the right accessories and shoes to go with it.” She quickly pushed him back into the changing rooms and told him to change as Petra also found a dress for herself. It was a dark violet colour just as she wanted it to be, also with a few ruffles at the hem of the floor length dress, it showed a large portion of her back but she didn’t seem to mind. There was nothing that decorated the dress, but apparently she had other plans to brighten the dress up. As they both finished paying for everything, they walked out of the shop with two bags looking satisfied.

Hanji checked her watch “Oh my, it’s already 7:30, we better send Eren home before his parents start hating us.” Eren chuckled and walked to the back seat of the car where he normally sat.

When they arrived home, Eren’s parents asked the two girls to come in and sit down. They politely rejected the offer and drove away, then his parents turned and looked at their son. “So, I heard Hanji mention to me that you had to dress up as a girl?’” His mum questioned him.  
“Yeah, we went to buy Petra’s and my dress today.”  
“Ohhh let’s see our son’s taste.” Eren was surprised they didn’t ask more questions or think he was weird as he took out the beautiful dress.

“Wow, this is lovely.” His mum looked happy and his dad was smiling as well.  
“Uh, well, I’ll be up at my room if you need me. I might sleep earlier since I’m pretty tired today.” Eren looked at his parents who had a weird smile on their face.  
“Ok son, have a good rest!” They were all smiles and Eren found that rather creepy.  
“Goodnight…”

He went up to his room thinking about the odd behaviour of his parents. What was wrong with them… After doing his homework and tidying up a bit, he decided to sleep. He still doesn’t understand how girls can go shopping for so long without getting tired. He yelled a quick goodnight before he hopped into bed and soon fell asleep.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Everything was the same the next day, he went to school barely listening in class but still managed to answer all the questions the teachers threw at him. Hanji and Petra found him afterschool and dragged him to a shopping mall different to yesterdays.

“Eren, I think you don’t need to buy much accessories. Maybe just a pair of shoes and a small purse or something.” Petra said while thinking back to the dress he bought yesterday. Eren nodded, he didn’t really know what to wear with the dress, he was thankful Petra was helping him make his decisions. “I need a small handbag as well.” Hanji spoke up “A black one.” Petra nodded and agreed to help them find their stuff. She said she didn’t need any accessories or shoes because she already had some to go with her dress.

Eren’s phone vibrated signalling he got a text.

**_Armin 4:47 pm  
Have you found the dress you’re wearing yet?_ **

Eren’s eyes shot up to the side of Hanji’s face, she noticed quickly and asked “What’s up Eren? Something on my face??” Eren frowned and asked her “You told my friends?”  
Hanji had a blank expression for a moment before she looked like she suddenly realised something “Ah right, yesterday your friend - I think his name was Armin - came and asked me if there was something wrong with you, I just said to him maybe you’re stressed out about the ball, which was true, and he just suddenly out of nowhere asked me if you were dressing up as a girl to the ball. I just said yes.” Petra was trying hard to hide a laugh while Eren resisted the urge throw his phone at Hanji’s face.

He quickly replied to Armin

**_Me 4:54 pm  
Yeah, I found one. Tell Mikasa I’m not taking a picture for her, she can see when the day comes. Who else knows other than you two?_ **

**_Armin 4:54 pm  
Well not much people know, it’s just me, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Reiner and Annie._ **

…Armin, that’s everyone.

**_Me 4:55 pm  
….I see. Well, I’m off to find some shoes and stuff now, so I’ll see you at school tomorrow._ **

He closed his phone after Armin replied with a ‘Bye, good luck’ and sighed. “Are you alright Eren?” Petra asked with a concerned filled voice. “Yeah.”

They arrived and the mall was a bit smaller than the one yesterday, Eren felt a sigh of relief as he thought that their shopping trip would be shorter…..but that was what he thought. He knew right away from the start he was wrong as they entered the small mall, small shops filled every level and it was CROWDED. He hated crowded spaces and felt like leaving already, but… “Eren~ Look at this” Petra’s voice appeared above him…above him? He looked up to see Petra climbing up a ladder, she gave him a small wave as she continued to climb up further to reach a small black satin purse. When she climbed down Eren got a closer look at it, it was black but on the top right corner was a large snowflake in white sequins, smaller white and grey sequins spread out from the top right corner as they got less and eventually disappeared. Eren looked at Petra who was grinning “Its perfect right? It matches your dress!” she looked around to find Hanji, but she was nowhere to be found. “She probably ran off on her own” Petra sighed as she saw Eren pay for the purse “Wait Eren! I was going to pay for it…”  
“It’s alright Petra, you do realise I have earned money from my previous piano competitions right.”  
“But…” Eren cut her off with a smile “It’s ok” The girl nodded as they went to find some shoes, but not before Hanji came crashing into them. “Eren Eren Eren look at these, I bought it already because if you didn’t like them I could have them.” Hanji shoved a shoe box into his hand. Eren frowned and looked at Hanji “If they are weird and sparkly, no thanks.” Hanji faked a hurt expression and motioned him to open the box and see for himself.

He cautiously opened at and stood there in shock “It’s normal…”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NORMAL, NOT EVERYTHING I FIND IS WEIRD.” Hanji yelled causing the surrounding people to look their way. Inside was a pair of black open-toe satin pumps, there was a large black bow at the heel. The only problem was that the heel was a bit too high, he figured that he might have a problem walking in them or else the overall design was simple and elegant, just as he wanted it to be. “Do you like them?” Hanji asked.  
“Of course!! They look wonderful, but… the heel seems rather high, I’m not sure if I can walk in them…”  
“Don’t worry, they aren’t as hard to walk in as they look.” Petra reassured him “Well then, that’s all we need to buy for Eren, have you found what you need Hanji?” she turned to look at her other friend. “Yes, those shoes were free because I bought this purse, my parents know the shop owner so I got a special.” She took out a black purse and waved it around. “Let’s send Eren home then.” Petra announced. Then she turned back to him “Tomorrow afterschool meet us at Hanji’s house, just to have a chat before the school ball.” Petra had a strange look in her eyes, but Eren ignored it. “Ok.” He was used to being dragged around by these two girls now.

_Note:  
This was kind of short… I can’t wait to get to the actual romance. A special thanks to those who commented on my story, it keeps me going :) Sorry for quite a late update. Levi and Eren should be having some actual interactions next chapter (If I’m not mistaken) or the one after. Short bonus story below talking about Eren’s parent’s reaction when Hanji told them about Eren dressing up as a girl to the ball._

__._._._._.__

It was around 6:45 pm when Hanji called us.  
_“Hello? Is this Mrs Jaeger?”_  
“Yes, hello? Who is this?”  
_“Hello, I’m Hanji. I just wanted to talk to you about something to do with Eren…”_  
“Ok, sure? Did he get in trouble or something?”  
_“Nope, I just needed to inform you that Eren needs to dress up as a girl to the school ball in a few days.”_  
“Is this one of the bets you lost to Petra?”  
_“Yes… how did you know?”_  
“Well Petra is well known around the family for her weird bets, it’s alright, Eren can if he agrees to it we don’t have a problem with that, but our Eren doesn’t have a suitable dress…”  
_“Oh that’s fine, we sorted that out for him already! The dress will be home tonight, Eren should be showing you guys, but I wanted to ask you another thing.”_  
“Sure, anything we can help out with?”  
_“                                                                                                                 .”_  
“….Hanji, we can’t wait to see the actual product. Hopefully everything goes well. Good luck.”  
_“Thank you for the support!! Eren will be home soon, goodbye!!”_  
“Bye Hanji”

  
Carla chuckled as she ended the call with Hanji, she actually couldn’t wait to see the ending. “Who was that?” Grisha walked into the kitchen asking his wife “Ah, it was Hanji…” she told him about the conversation she just had with Hanji. At the end Grisha joined in laughing with Carla and looked at the clock.  
“Now we just have to wait for our son to come home and let him show us the dress.”  
“I wonder if he has the same good taste as me.”  
“Well we will just have to wait and see, don’t we Carla.”  
“Yes, of course.”  



	6. Levi

Levi

 

It was already quite late when Eren finally got home so he just tidied up a bit and went to bed. He always had a weird feeling though, ever since Hanji told him about the bet. “I’m overthinking as usual, just go to sleep Eren.” He gently slapped himself before his eye lids began to feel heavy, not noticing his parents standing outside looking at him.

“Do you think he will be alright tomorrow?”  
“I think it should be fine.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eren woke up late the next morning, so when he reached class everyone was already in their seats waiting for the teacher to come. “Oh, it’s just Eren. I thought you were the teacher.” Connie looked relieved as Eren went to sit down, but only for a second. “Connie Springer… why are you still standing up.” The teacher’s cold voice appeared at the doorway “Since you like standing so much, you may stand for the rest of the lesson.”  
“Yes sir…”  
The teacher started to read out the daily notices. Eren didn’t pay much attention until he heard something, their year level had no school on Friday. He felt relieved, at least he didn’t need to be facing school. He started daydreaming about Friday, what would it be like? What would everyone wear? Who is he going to be with? He could feel Mikasa looking at him but he couldn’t be stuffed looking back.

Class soon ended and they waited outside for Connie who was getting told off by the teacher.  
“What’s the dress like Jaeger?” Jean smirked at him  
“None of your fucking business horseface, you should be grateful that the school decided to change the rules so that everyone gets a partner or else you would have been a loner for the night.” He heard some people suck in their breath and Jean’s face was turning red. “What did you fucking s-” “Sorry for the wait guys.” Jean was cut off by Connie who just walked out of the classroom. He looked around and asked “Where’s Jean?” Everyone pointed behind him where he just opened and smashed the door into Jean’s face. “OH SHIT SORRY.” Connie was laughing his head off not sounding sorry at all. Jean glared at him and got up. They made their way to the cafeteria, as usual.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The rest of the day was boring, soon enough it was the end of school and he walked towards Hanji’s house. He saw Petra’s school shoes as well as Hanji’s so he knew they had already arrived, he ringed the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. He heard a few crashes and swearing before a crazy looking Hanji opened the door. “Sorry Eren! I was trying to make tea and you rang the doorbell so I rushed to open the door, but I tripped on something and I crashed into the tea…” Hanji said but looking extra happy for some reason. “Don’t worry Hanji! I made a new set already!” Petra’s cheerful voice appeared from the kitchen. “Well, what are you standing out there for? Come in!” Hanji said as she stepped aside letting Eren in the house.

“Where’s your parents?” Eren looked around not seeing any sight of Hanji’s parents “They left the house to us and will be coming home at around 7:30” Hanji explained. “Right. So what are we here to talk about?”  
“Nothing much, just having a casual chat before the ball, no big deal.” Hanji said with a strange glint in her eyes. Eren frowned but said nothing more to the strange reason. They sat down at the living room table, Petra walked out of the kitchen with a pot of tea in her hands “I made your favourite fruit tea Eren.” She said grinning while passing out cups. “Eren likes tea?” Hanji suddenly asked. “Yeah, especially fruit tea.” Petra winked and nudged Hanji, the later grinned replying the nudge.  
 “Huh?” Eren couldn’t make out what was happening between the two, “Don’t worry about it!” Hanji sang. “Oh…”  
“So Eren, are you ready for tomorrow, I wonder who your partner will be… he would probably think you’re really beautiful aww.” Petra stared into space.  
“I’ll laugh if my partner was a girl dressed as a guy.”  
Hanji laughed “Petra said she wanted a cute guy that’s twice the size of her.”  
“I did not say that!!”  
The afternoon went by with chatter and tea, Eren felt relaxed for the first time in a while. He sat there closing his eyes for quick nap as the two girls went to make dinner…more like Hanji wanted to experiment with the kitchen but Petra not allowing that to happen so followed her.

After dinner, Eren’s parents came to pick him up. “Bye Hanji, see you tomorrow at your house at 4:30 pm?”  
“Yup, see ya!”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eren woke up the next day to something tickling his neck, he groaned and flipped around trying to get rid of the thing that was tickling him, but no matter how much he turned the thing tickling him wouldn’t stop. He finally opened his eyes to have a look at what was going on. It was…nothing? He frowned and got out of bed, determined to find the cause that made him wake up. As he did so, he felt something fall on his back. He frowned even more and took a quick glance at the mirror behind him…

 A quick glance turned into a long stare as his eyes widened.

In the mirror stood himself, with the same emerald eyes and all, but his hair….. it had grown overnight. The length was just a bit more than halfway on his back, his hand made his way to his back and gently touched his long hair as if it was some kind of monster. The touch seemed real, he was ready to let out a scream before he had a thought that this might all be a dream. He pinched himself, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn’t.

Oh, it’s a dream.

Eren relaxed and he fell asleep in his dream peacefully again, it was a few more hours when he actually woke up. He remembered the dream and chuckled to himself, wouldn’t it be funny if his hair actually grew longer. He glanced at the clock which read 11:30 am, it was getting pretty late. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom ready to brush his teeth and tidy up a bit, he walked past the mirror in his room and smiled at himself as he headed towards the bathroom. A second later, his smile disappeared as he took a few steps back to where he was smiling at the image in the mirror.

He forgot Hanji was a science freak as well.

He stood there for a good 3 minutes, his emerald green eyes wide with surprise before rushing to his desk, grabbing his phone and dialling Hanji’s number. The phone was picked up a few seconds later.

 _“Ah, hello?”_  
“HANJI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.”  
_“Eren? Wha- Ohhh. Ahahahahahaha…..”_  
Hanji sounded a bit guilty.  
“Answer the damn question Hanji.”

“What the hell happened to my hair.”  
There was silence on the other end. Eren wondered if Hanji left already.  
_“Well you see Eren… I wanted to experiment with something and I kinda wanted to make your hair grow long…So I added this chemical into your tea yesterday and-”_  
“YOU WHAT?! MY TEA??”  
_“Yeah? The fruit tea you had yesterday at my house?”_  
Suddenly it all made sense, the weird glint in Hanji’s eye, the strange reaction with parents. Everything.  
“My parents know don’t they…” Eren said weakly.  
_“Yeah. I told them before I did it. I obviously got permission before I actually did anything.”_  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you when I get to your house. Bye.”  
_“Don’t forget to wash your hair Eren.”_  
“Shut the hell up Hanji.”  
She laughed and ended the call. Eren sighed and looked at himself in the mirror again, honestly, it didn’t really look that bad. The length was the same as what he dreamt of in the dream, he tucked his hair behind his ears and walked into the bathroom to prepare.

He had a hard time washing his hair, he never thought it would be that difficult to wash hair. It was so long and he didn’t know if he washed every bit of it. Then as he was washing, he had the thought of drying it. He sighed again in frustration, as he finished showering and stepped out of the shower room to change into his clothes. He had met his parents on the way to the bath room and he wasn’t surprised when they weren’t at all surprised. He changed into normal clothing and stared at himself through the mirror, as if the long hair would disappear if he stared hard enough. That obviously did not happen and he sighed walking out.

“Eren your hair is soft wow… and its real hair.” His mum was feeling and complimenting his hair as soon as he walked down the stairs, his long hair swaying side to side. He was starting to get used to the fact he had long hair now, it actually felt alright. “So when are you meeting with Hanji and them to get ready?” His dad asked “4:30.” He quickly sent out a text message to his group chat asking when and where they will be meeting, they replied quickly and soon they agreed to meet up at school when the ball started.

“Take lots of pictures alright son?”  
“Yeah of course.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Eren! Welcome…. Wow, you look good. I mean, I knew you would look good.. but I never imagined it would look that good on you…” Hanji started talking to herself again. Eren pushed her hands that were trying to touch his hair away and walked into the house. Petra walked over her eyes wide as well. “Wow Eren, you look like a doll…”

Is that even a compliment, he’s a guy, he’s a guy, HE’S A GUY.

“Uh thanks. Shouldn’t we be getting ready since it’s already 5:00.”   
“AH YES. RIGHT.” Hanji clapped her hands together and pushed Eren up the stairs to her room. “We need to get you sorted first before we sort out ourselves.” Petra was following not far behind. Hanji’s parents suddenly appeared out of nowhere, “Oh my.. Eren is that you?”  
“Hello.” Eren replied politely with a smile, the two girls screamed internally at that beautiful smile. It was going to be an interesting night.  
Just as Hanji’s parents were going to ask more questions, Hanji quickly pushed Eren up the stairs “We will be up in my room getting ready! Call me if you need anything.” Her parents nodded.

Hanji closed the door “Did you bring your dress Eren?” He held out a paper bag. “OK THEN LETS GET YOU PREPARED AND READY!” Hanji yelled looking as if she was going to tear off his clothes. “Hanji no.” Eren said looking at his friend, eyes narrowing “Don’t you even think of dressing me.”  
“Awww but Erennnn…” Hanji said hugging him.  
“Get off me.” He said as he teared her off himself, why were they even friends.

After a few more minutes of drama, Eren was finally free to change. The bathroom was next door, he closed the door and locked it just in case a certain someone ran in. He looked at himself in the mirror, time seemed to go extra fast ever since Hanji told him about the bet. Now he was at Hanji’s house, getting ready to dress up as a girl with long hair to the ball. “Eren, you doing alright in there? Do you need help with anything?” Petra’s sweet voice appeared outside the bathroom. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’ll be out in a few minutes!”  
“Ok, call for me if you need any help ok?” He heard her walking away, and started to change into his dress. It didn’t take him long finish, he took one last look at himself in the mirror and opened the door.

He stepped into Hanji’s room which was now messy with all sorts of makeup bottles and stuff, he frowned but didn’t say anything. Hanji was looking serious for once “Eren come sit down, Petra decided to put some makeup on you, don’t worry, it will be light.” He sat down as Petra touched around his face, occasionally telling him to close his eyes or turn his head around. Hanji was behind him fumbling around with his hair trying to do something. It took a while and Eren nearly fell asleep, he could feel his long hair being lifted then put down again, he heard Hanji ask Petra if she should do something with it or just leave it brushed out. He couldn’t hear what Petra was saying, but he heard Hanji let out a yelp as she ran to her shelf trying to find something.  
“Eren, don’t move your face.” Petra said softly, he obeyed but was still curious with what Hanji was holding in her hands. “Hanji what was that?”  
“You will see soon.” He sighed and decided to trust her.

“All done!” Petra said stepping back to look at Eren’s face.  
“I’m nearly done…. Ok I’m done too.” Hanji said a while after. She joined Petra to look at Eren and smiled “He looks great don’t you think.”  
“Yeah… Now I’m going to have pressure making myself look just as good as him, and he’s not even a girl!” Petra sighed as she opened Hanji’s closet door revealing a big mirror and gestured Eren to come take a look.  
He walked over slowly to where Petra was standing and studied himself. The makeup was light just as Hanji promised, there were only a few visible differences he could see. His originally large green eyes were made even larger with the eye makeup Petra had put on him, she had also put a very faint blush on him. She said she didn’t do anything to his lips, but he swears they look redder than usual and his eyelashes looked longer. His long dark brown hair was brushed out falling perfectly on his back, and small white jewels were weaved within it. As he looked closer, he realised that they were small white flowers. The late evening sun shone down from the window splashing on him causing the flowers to shine as he moved. Petra were right, sadly, he did look like a doll. He turned around to look at his two friends, who looked proud at the result.

“Thank you.” Eren said quietly.  
The two girls looked at each other and grinned “No problem!” Petra looked at the clock in Hanji’s room and gasped “Oh my god, Hanji we have to get prepared now! Get out Eren!! We need to change. Bye bye out you go!” she pushed him out of the room and shut the door. Eren sighed as he walked to the guest room next door and sat down on the bed, a few seconds later, Hanji ran into the room holding a small box with his name on it. “Eren, this is your necklace for the ball.” She stuffed the small box into his hands and rushed back to her room. “Thank..you?” he looked down at the small black box and opened it, inside was a delicate silver necklace with a small half-transparent black gem. He stared in awe as he picked up the necklace and held it between his fingers, letting the small gem fall freely from his hand. The sunlight reflected off the gem in different angles, creating a mysterious yet beautiful glow, he slowly put the necklace on and examined himself with the floor length mirror in the room. He must admit that his two friends had done a really good job in dressing him up, at the same time he was getting rather nervous at what would happen tonight. He sat down on the floor and lifted his knees up to his chin and buried his face in his hands, he lifted his head up once again as he heard footsteps approaching the room and the door opened.

“Let’s go!” They said as they walked to his side and pulled him up. He looked at the two of them, Petra had her dress on, with a wide black satin waist belt around her, showing off her slim waist, there was a large flower on the left side of the belt along with two smaller flowers. She too had slightly curled her short orange hair, and was holding a small white handbag. Hanji, on the other side, looked a bit different to how she usually looked. She had taken off her glasses and let her hair out, there was nothing more in her hair other than a small silver hairclip which held part of her hair back. She was in her salmon pink dress just as she said, with a black lace belt around her waist. She was holding the black purse she bought a few days ago. Eren grabbed his stuff and headed out the bedroom door with them. Hanji’s parents complimented at how good they look as they made their way out of the door into Hanji’s car. “Bye Mum, Dad! I might be home late!”  
“Stay safe honey.” Her mum answered smiling as they drove off. It was 6:30, and the sun was about to set. Eren wondered what would happen tonight, although he was nervous, he was also excited in a way.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

He could already see Mikasa before he got off the car in her light yellow dress waving at them. She walked towards the car but stopped suddenly as Eren got out of the car.  
“Ere…n?” Mikasa called out hesitantly.  
“Yes Mikasa, I am Eren.” Eren rolled his eyes at his over protective cousin.  
She silently circled around him eyeing him up and down, then she suddenly hugged him. “You look amazing Eren… Now all the guys are gonna stare at you and I don’t like them staring at you…” Mikasa hugged him even tighter. “Mikasa, let go…. I can’t breathe.” She let go of him but still hugged his arm while the two other girls joined them and walked into the large school hall that was now decorated and stood out in the dark surrounding.

They met their friends on the way all looking smart with their fancy clothes…except maybe Jean, he still looks like a horse, just a more fancy looking one. “Wow are you really Eren…” “Eren you look even better than most girls!” “Eren I love your dress.” Everyone was talking about Eren at the same time and it was giving him a headache. He quickly made up an excuse saying that he was going to find his partner and left the noisy group. He walked around, looking around to see if any guy had a matching black gem to his necklace. He frowned as time went by, and he was not making any progress, he did notice that a lot of guys were staring at him though. “Please don’t come talk to me, please don’t come talk to me, please don’t come talk to me…” Eren mumbled over and over again under his breath. He looked at the ground trying to avoid all eye contact with all the guys, but bumped into one. “Ah.. I-I’m so sorry…” He looked up to see a guy he has never seen before, the guy looked down at him with wide eyes before his lips curved into a frivolous grin. “Oh don’t worry about it, but do have a drink with me.” Eren was about to reject the offer when the man grabbed Eren by his wrist and started dragging him to somewhere where there wasn’t much people, even though Eren wasn’t just going to let the disgusting man drag him to where ever he wants to go, the man was strong and Eren couldn’t get out of his harsh grip. He wanted to say something but somehow he was too scared to.

“What are you doing to my partner.” A cold voice appeared beside them. The man stopped in his tracks and glared at the person who stopped him from doing what he wanted, but his eyes met with a glare even colder and he let go of Eren. “Ow..” Eren mumbled quietly holding his wrist which now had a red ring around it. “You haven’t answered my fucking question.” The cold voice continued “Didn’t know he was your partner.” The guy muttered and opened his mouth to say something else, but not before the owner of the cold voice roundhouse kicked him right in the shin, he yelped in pain and hopped about on one leg. Eren found it rather amusing and turned around to say thank you to the person who apparently was his partner. “Thank yo-” His eyes widened as he saw who the person was.

The beautiful stranger on the train.

“YOU’RE MY PARTNER?!” Eren yelled in surprise. He quickly took a look at his hand and saw the same gem that was on his necklace. The stranger raised his eyebrow “You have a problem with me being your partner you little shit?” Although his words didn’t sound nice, his tone was softer than before. “No, no haha I’m just surprised.” Eren laughed, causing the surrounding guys to stare at him…but not for long because someone glared them away one by one. Though they still secretly looked Eren’s way.  
“Well, aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” The stranger asked slightly annoyed.  
“Oh right, my names Eren. You?”  
“I’m-”

“LEVI!! THERE YOU ARE, I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR PARTNER- Eren?” Both Levi and Eren groaned at the same time when they heard Hanji’s voice, then they both looked at each other at the same time with a surprised look.

“Hanji, you know…Levi? OH MY GOD your Levi??!” Eren turned around quickly to look at the handsome guy with the bored expression. Then turned back to Hanji “Why didn’t you tell me you know Levi?!!” Hanji just shrugs “You never asked.” Eren face palmed himself once he heard the answer.  
“What do you want Hanji.” Levi’s cold voice started up again.  
“Don’t be so cold Levi, I just can to check if you had scared your partner away already, but it seems like I didn’t need to worry.” Hanji grinned.  
She turned around starting to walk off before turning around like she suddenly remembered something. “Levi, don’t hurt the lady” she winked and laughed as Levi rolled his eyes at her while a small blush appeared on Eren’s cheeks. Then she continued “I’m with Erwin, have fun you two.” And walked off.

Levi turned around to face the brunette who was looking anywhere but at him. He found it amusing and a small smile graced his lips, he decided to have some fun. “Let’s go Eren.” He grabbed the brat’s hand and walked towards the food section. “You thirsty?” He asked while turning around, only to see a red faced Eren who nodded. _Fuck._ He turned around once again and leaded him to the food section where he grabbed two cocktails and handed him one while leading him out of the crowd again. He pulled Eren’s hand with a bit of force, forcing him to stand and walk next to him not behind him. Levi hated crowds of people, he preferred to be in a nice quite place, so he took Eren’s hand and made his way out of the hall. Just before he could completely step out, he felt something stopping him. He frowned while looking back at the source which was stopping him “What’s wrong?” Eren was frowning not saying a word, his head was turned slightly to avoid eye contact with Levi. He stared with interest at Eren while saying “You afraid of the dark?” He could feel Eren’s hand shaking slightly and he knew he was right. The man sighed and stood closer to Eren, wrapping one arm around Eren’s slim waist while leaning in closer to him whispering in his ear “Don’t worry, I’m right here, I won’t hurt you…” His voice was soft and Eren started to relax a bit. He nodded to Levi, the later chuckled slightly while taking his hand again. “Come on, I got a place to show you.”

_Note:_

_So Levi and Eren finally meet. This chapter was a little bit longer than the rest, which was kinda unexpected. Please tell me if you liked the way they two met!! I had so many ideas on how they could meet, but I chose this one haha. Thanks again to all those who commented on my story :)_


	7. Night

Night

 

The darkness seemed to engulf them, Eren didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. Unconsciously, he held on tighter to Levi’s hand him seeking for some comfort. Levi noticed and let go of the brunette’s hand to put an arm around him, pulling him closer towards himself. Eren didn’t know why he trusted this man so much, he barely knew him, yet he was taking him somewhere where there probably wouldn’t be much people.  “Uh, Levi…” He decided to ask.  
“Yeah?” Levi answered looking at his watch.  
“Where exactly are we going?” Eren’s large eyes looked uncomfortably around at the dark surrounding. “Won’t the teachers come finding us? I think we may be skipping the Christmas event…”   
“We’re nearly there, but we better hurry up.” The conversation stopped there and the only sound heard was the crunch of leaves beneath their shoes.

Eren wasn’t sure how long it had been after that conversation when they reached a clearing. It was a large field and you could see the whole city from up here, but he wasn’t sure why Levi had taken him here. He looked at the man next to him with a confused expression, the shorter male just walked right to the edge of the field and sat down, motioning Eren to join him.  He frowned but slowly walked towards Levi, smoothing his dress out and tucking one side of his hair behind his ear before sitting down next to him with his legs stretched out. Levi was mumbling something and Eren could only make out that he was saying something like “Filthy, but this is a rare chance.” He had no idea what that meant but Levi’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Look at the city, it seems so small when we are up here.” Eren nodded while shivering a bit, blaming himself for not bringing a jacket. The man next to him sighed “You cold?” Eren glared at him and shook his head. Levi raised his eyebrow “Give me your hand.”   
Eren frowned “Why?”  
He ignored the question and grabbed Eren’s hand, they were freezing. The shorter male sighed again “Well, you’re a great liar.” Eren glared at him again and turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at Levi. He heard shuffling and a few seconds later, he felt something warm touch his shoulders. “Wear this, you little shit.” Levi spoke looking down at the city as if he didn’t really care. Eren frowned “I don’t need this.” He took off the jacket and reached out ready to hand it back over to Levi, but Levi was quicker. He grabbed the jacket and pressed it onto Eren’s bare shoulders “When I tell you to wear the damn jacket you wear it. I don’t want you catching a goddamn cold and wiping your disgusting snot all over me.” Eren’s eyes widened at the comment “Are you caring for me?” A blush Eren could barely see formed on the male’s cheeks “N-no. I’m not caring for you, just put the fucking jacket on.” It was Levi’s turn to turn his face from Eren.   
Eren chuckled lightly and the blush on Levi’s cheeks grew redder, though Eren couldn’t see it. He could feel the brat moving closer to him, then he felt his jacket on his shoulders. “Well, I’m not going to make myself warm while you catch a cold so…” The bright-eyed boy had placed the jacket over both of their shoulders and grinned at the man next to him. “You little shit..” Levi muttered while looking at his watch again.   
Eren sat quietly next to Levi, enjoying the little warmth on this cold night until Levi’s voice started up again.

“15 more seconds.” And waited a bit, continuing to look at his watch, but before Eren could ask ‘15 seconds till what’ Levi started to count down.

“10.”  
“9.”  
“8.”  
“7.”  
“6.”  
“5.”  
“4.”  
“3.”  
“2.”  
“1.”  
Suddenly, the dark surrounding was lit up. There were fairy lights all over the tall trees surrounding them, shining in different colours. Eren’s jaw dropped as he stared at the sudden change in scenery. He stood up and turned around in awe, Levi tapped his back and pointed at the large Christmas tree made of fairy lights behind him shining brightly, lighting up the surrounding. “Oh my… god…” He looked back down at the raven haired man who still had the usual bored expression on his face, the man wasn’t looking at him so he called for his attention with a wide smile.

“Leeevii~” The man looked up at him with a confused look before his eyes widened slightly.

 _What the fuck._ Levi quickly turned back around, while Eren looked at him. “Come on Levi, let’s go take a look.” Eren bent down and grabbed Levi’s hand, making him stand up. Then ran towards the tree “Levi look at it! It’s like a star in the middle of a dark sky!!” Levi mumbled something while looking at him, making the brunette’s cheeks turn red. He playfully hit Levi on the arm, and the shorter male started chasing him.  
“Stop…stop… hahaha….” Eren panted while calling out laughing “It’s not fair, I’m in a dress with heels on!” Then he suddenly stopped laughing. Levi noticed something was wrong “What’s up brat.” Eren quickly turned around “The sky… Ok, ok, I’m sorry!!” He said while Levi narrowed his eyes.  
“Seriously, what’s the matter?” Levi asked again.  
“It’s nothing….” Eren was speaking quietly.  
“Do I look like a fucking idiot to you brat. You looked pretty happy few minutes ago. So what’s wrong?”

Eren stared at his shoes for a few seconds before answering Levi’s question.   
“I’m…I’m….”   
“Spit it out brat, are you pregnant?”  
“HELL NO. I’M A GUY, AND I’M PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW GODDAMN WELL GUYS CAN’T GET PREGNANT MR TOP IN THE YEAR.” Eren rolled his eyes at Levi before noticing that he just told Levi what was wrong. “Shit. I’m a guy ok, sorry. I was forced to dress up as a girl tonight. Sorry for any disappointment I may have caused, you can leave me if you want…”

“Oh, I knew you were a guy already.”

Eren thought he heard Levi say he knew he was a guy. Maybe it was the wind. “What did you just say?” Eren asked again, ignoring the slightly annoyed look on his face.

“I said, I knew you were a guy already.” Levi looked at the brat.  
“Hahaha, you know what I heard Levi, I heard you say you knew I was a guy all the way.” Eren was laughing while Levi glared at him “That’s what I just said.”

Eren’s eyes widened “B-but how?” Levi smirked and motioned him to wait a second as he turned around. Eren frowned but did as he was told, a few seconds later, Levi turned back around hold a small box that was neatly wrapped up along with a small note. It was hand written and the handwriting was familiar. Where has he seen this handwriting? He read the short note and instantly remembered. There were only 5 words on the note.

‘You look beautiful today, Eren.’

Eren looked at Levi with his large emerald green eyes “You sent me the flowers that day?” Levi looked back at Eren “Yeah, who else could it be.”   
“But… the concert was private… and how did you even know my name…” Then a weird look flashed across Eren’s face “Could it be… you’re stalking me…oww.” he rubbed his forehead. “Why the heck would I stalk a brat like you. Yes, the concert was private but I knew Hanji. She invited me and said that she was performing with a cute kid with green eyes who was in the same school as me called Eren.” He paused a bit then continued “Then I thought of the stupid kid that slept on my on the train.” Eren blushed furiously while Levi continued “So I decided to drop in and check if they were the same person, and guess who I found?” He smirked as Eren blushed even more. “I was surprised when I saw you as a girl today, but then I was even more surprised when you were my partner, and even if I’ve never seen you before, your voice was a big give away that you are a guy.” He pulled Eren down to sit next to him in front of the bright tree “The present I just gave you was supposed to be handed to someone else then given to you like last time. Never thought I would be giving it to you myself.” Eren quickly turned to him with a surprised look on his face. “So Hanji knew who the flowers were from?” It makes sense, the sudden look of realisation that appeared on her face after a short while. “Most likely.” Levi shrugged.

“Open it.” Levi told him, Eren frowned “Isn’t it rude to open presents in front of the person who gave it to you?”   
“Not when the person tells you to.” Levi rolled his eyes.  
Eren just rolled his eyes back while taking out the neatly wrapped box. “What’s in here?” Levi sighed “I don’t know. Maybe you can OPEN it and find out?”  
“Ok, Ok, I’ll open it.” He carefully ripped open one side of the wrapping paper, and gently pulled out the small box that was in it. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning around to face Levi.  
“Levi….” Grey eyes looked at him silently asking what other problem he had.  
“You…you aren’t proposing to me right.. I mean, this box kinda looks like a – WAIT LEVI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” He yelled as the raven-haired guy stood up and turned around to leave.  
“I’m just sick of your useless brain.” Levi glared at him.  
“Ahaha, ok ok I’m sorry, please sit down.” He opened the box as Levi sat down beside him once again, readjusting the jacket so it was mostly covering Eren.

“What is this..?” Eren stared at the small Christmas tree charm in his hand, it was small and simple. The tree itself was dark blue with a silver stem, near the top was a light blue crystal. It looked kind of familiar as Eren suddenly turned his head around to look at the bright Christmas tree behind them.

Oh…

The charm was a miniature version of this huge tree. Eren’s eyes widened at the small charm in the palm of his hand as he looked at Levi who was observing his every move. “Thank you… but, how am I supposed to use this?” Levi frowned “Haven’t you seen it yet?” Now Eren looked confused “Seen what?”  
“The silver chain I gave you.” Eren stopped for a moment trying to recall any silver chain he had received, but couldn’t think of anything.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t remember..”  
“Remember that day when you slept on me on the train? Well, didn’t you find anything weird after you got home?” Eren tilted his head thinking hard, he ran all the way home after he slept on him by accident. There wasn’t anything in the mail that day, what was wrong. He thought a bit more before he realised…

“The keys!!” Eren looked at Levi “They were in a different place to where I normally put them, but I didn’t think much and thought it was one of Jean’s stupid pranks.”  
Levi smiled, making Eren stare at him for a short while “I put a long silver chain with your keys, when you get home, put this on the chain. You can hang the chain up or anything, but I want this, on the chain.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes, the brunette thought he saw something in those eyes, but it soon turned back to the cold grey eyes he recognised. He nodded and put the charm carefully back into the box and put the box in his small handbag before remembering something.   
“Levi, since I don’t think we will be going back into the hall, this is your present.” He held out a small present wrapped in gold which Levi didn’t even notice he had with him. “The school said we were going to exchange presents with our partners.” Levi nodded while also pulling out a present wrapped in dark red “Merry Christmas, it’s not even Christmas yet.” Eren laughed and asked  
“What’s the date today?”   
“December 23rd”  
“Oh well, close enough” They both chuckled before falling into peaceful silence again.

“There’s only a few days until we graduate Levi, what uni are you going to?” Eren turned to look at the man next to him. “Got into the top uni, and judging from the look in your eyes, you did too?” Eren nodded excitedly “I’ll get to see you again!!” before quickly covering his mouth realising that he had said his thoughts out loud. The shorter male turned his head around trying to hide a smile.  
“Stupid brat.”  
“Hey, I’m not stupid! If I was I wouldn’t be going to the same uni as you. Talking about being smart, do you remember the grades you got last year? Because I got full marks for all of my tests and I was wondering why I still wasn’t first place. I mean, at least have a first equal.”  
Levi closed his eyes thinking and Eren couldn’t help but think at how good looking he was.   
“Oh yeah I remember, I got full marks too last year, but you remember that bonus question in math that didn’t count in the final mark? Well, I got that right and even though it wasn’t in the final mark, it made me lead since both of us got full marks on everything but you got the bonus question wrong.” Levi smirked.

“…………….”

“Ughhhh” Eren buried his face into his hands. “That’s not fair!!!” He said, his voice muffled.   
Levi patted his back “Life isn’t fair kid.”  
“Dude, quit making yourself sound old. I’m the same age as you.”  
“Really? I’m 18 turning 19 like Hanji, and I’m pretty sure you’re 17 turning 18 this year. That makes me older than you, K I D.”  
“But, is your birthday over yet? When’s your birthday?”  
That made Levi stop, and a smile formed on Eren’s lips. “I see, your birthday isn’t over yet. That makes me the same age as you now.” Levi scowled at the bright eyed kid who was grinning all over the place.  
“Whatever you little shit. In a few days I’ll be older than you, let’s see who’s the one grinning like an idiot then.”  
“Wow, better prepare my camera because Mr Top In The Year is going to be grinning like an idiot.”  
“Fuck you.” Eren laughed “So when is your birthday? I thought you just said it was in a few days.”   
“Yeah it is in a few days, it’s on Christmas.” Levi looked down playing with a piece of grass.  
“Wow, that’s cool.”  
“Not really, it’s just on Christmas.”  
“Do you get extra presents?”  
“No, and that sucks.”  
“Yeah, I agree.” Eren faked a sigh. “No, I’m just kidding-” Levi interrupted him “Of course you’re KIDding, you’re a KID after all.” That took a few seconds for Eren to understand before he face palmed himself. “Man, your jokes are so goddamn dry.”  
“Thank you, and you were saying?” Eren thought for a while before actually sighing “I forgot.”

Footsteps appeared from behind and Levi stood up suddenly, his slim eyes narrowing as he spoke in a cold voice, different to the tone he was talking to Eren with a few seconds ago “Who’s there.”  
Giggling was heard as Eren could visually see Levi relax “Get the fuck out of there Hanji.”   
“Oh Levi, I see you haven’t scared your date away like last time eh.” Hanji was chuckling and that was when Eren saw that everyone was there. “Damn, Hanji. You brought everyone here? Wait, how did you know we were here anyway.” Eren asked   
“Mikasa noticed you were gone and refused to do anything else before we found you, so we started searching and Connie saw this lit up place from the hall and we headed towards here.” Petra was also giggling as she looked at Levi. “Yeah and a few of us ditched their partners tonight for you, so feel grateful.” Hanji continued grinning.

“Eren.” Mikasa walked towards him holding out a jacket “It’s freezing out here and you aren’t wearing anything warm…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the jacket over Eren’s shoulders. Eren saw the disappointed look on her face when she realised she wasn’t the first one to give Eren a jacket “Thank you Mikasa.” He said with a warm smile while reaching out for the jacket while turning to Levi “Aren’t you cold? Here’s your jacket, thanks for lending it to me.” He returned the jacket to Levi who shrugged and put it back on. Then he looked around to find a few of his friends missing “Where’s the rest?”  
“Connie and Sasha went to get hot chocolate for all of us since it’s freezing tonight and you two decided to run off by yourself.” Jean crossed his arms and smirked at Eren.  
“Reiner went to the bathroom.” Annie sounded like she didn’t care as usual.  
“Marco went after Connie and Sasha because he didn’t trust them to not make a fool of themselves while coming back.” Armin smiled at his friend, who nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

“Where’s eyebrows?” Levi looked at Hanji who was pestering Eren and glared at her as she tried to touch Eren’s face “He’s telling the teachers that we are all leaving early thanks to you guys, didn’t you think it was weird when no teachers came finding you?”  
“Not really, I knew he was going to do all the talking anyways.”

“They’re back!” Krista yelled as she scrambled up to help them carry 14 cups of hot drinks, Reiner had somehow met up with them and was also helping with the drinks. “People, you do not know how awkward it was when Sasha went up to the counter and asked for 14 cups of hot chocolate.” Connie was laughing and Marco was trying hard to not laugh.  
“HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOT TO TELL THEM!!” Sasha complained as she passed drinks to Mikasa and Armin. Eren laughed as he turned back to look at Levi, who was sitting quietly next to him already sipping the hot chocolate Reiner had given him. There was a small tap on his back as he turned around again to see Marco holding out a drink “Thanks.” He smiled “No problem!” He quickly whispered to in his ear “You look cute with him.” Before walking off to Jean who was calling him. Eren blushed again hoping Levi wouldn’t see his expression right now. He only just met him…

Everyone sat down in small groups talking to each other, Levi was extra quiet. He didn’t seem as talkative as he was before all the people came. Eren just sat quietly with Levi listening to Connie and Sasha talk about food with Jean and Marco. Hanji was talking to Armin about the recent science exam they had while Mikasa was beside them occasionally giving comments. Annie was on her phone next to Krista who was talking to Reiner laughing over something. Petra was nowhere to be seen, and he was slightly worried.

Hanji walked over to them “Eren! What was the answer you wrote for the second question in that science exam we had?” Eren combed through his long hair with one hand while thinking “Was it the question on mutations?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think I wrote something on changing the base sequence on DNA, and can cause genetic disorder if occurs in the genes, which will then be passed on… then they told us to give an example so I wrote about cystic fibrosis.” Eren looked at Hanji who had her thinking expression on her face.  
“And you Levi?”   
“Similar to him, except I wrote about Down syndrome.” Levi didn’t even bother looking at Hanji.  
“Ok thanks.” She walked off shouting Armin’s name.

“Are you planning to do anything on your birthday Levi?”   
“Brat it’s Christmas, of course I’m doing something.”  
“Are your parents celebrating it with you?”  
“No, my parents are both away on business trips.”  
Oh… They seem busy.”  
“They are.” The conversation stopped there as a person Eren had never seen before came into sight with Petra next to him, he was tall and blonde with thick eyebrows. Like real thick ones. Eren suddenly knew who he was “Eyebrows?” Hanji cracked up “God Levi, look at what you taught the innocent kid.”   
“Hey, I didn’t teach him. He just happened to hear me.” Levi said, turning back around to admire the city view.   
Erwin faked a cough as he held out a hand to Eren “I’m Erwin, nice to meet you.” Erwin? The name sounded familiar, he looked at Hanji and remembered. He was her partner tonight.  
“Eren, nice to meet you too” Eren smiled as he shook the blonde’s hand. Petra looked at Levi and suddenly smiled as she whispered something to Erwin who also started to grin.

“Levi, can I borrow your boy for a minute.” Levi felt like slapping that grin off Erwin’s face as he nodded. “Eren come here.” The brunette frowned as he followed Erwin to where Hanji was sitting.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“Levi’s birthday is coming up, I’m sure you’re aware of that, we are planning to hold a surprise party for him on that day at his place.” Eren’s eyes widened “Can I go too??” Hanji laughed and said to him “We are planning to get all of you to celebrate. He’s been having lonely birthdays for I don’t know how long, we want to surprise him this year.” Eren smiled “Of course!! Is there anything I can help with? Wait…will he allow it though?”   
“Yup, just get most people here to go, although Levi hates loads of people, he doesn’t seem to hate this group. So we decided to do this, and as long as you don’t mess up his house and make it dirty he won’t really mind.” Petra grinned.  
“Sounds good then, have you guys got it planned out already?”  
“Yes, it will be at 7:00pm, so tell your parents first. There won’t be alcohol don’t worry, just basically get there at 6:00, Erwin’s got the key to his house we need to be prepared before he comes home from his violin lesson.” Hanji took out a small notebook and started reading from it.  
“Violin lesson?” Eren asked  
“Yeah, he does violin, you can ask him about it later.” Petra smiled at him.  
Eren nodded “Ok, here I’ll add you guys into our group chat so you can talk about it on here with them if you want.” He took out his phone and tapped on the screen before putting it away again, he smiled at them “I’ll be with Levi then.” And walked off after they nodded.

“Do you think he will be the right one for him?” Hanji asked Erwin  
“He doesn’t seem to hate him...” Erwin pointed out as they turned and saw Eren laughing over something Levi had said, Petra gasped “Levi’s smiling!” They chuckled as they walked over to Mikasa and Armin to talk about the birthday plan.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was around 3:30 am when Eren arrived home, Hanji offered of drop him off. He never thought he would have such a good night. “I’m home…” He whispered “Eren?” He heard his mum’s voice “Mum, I’m home” He smiled “Did you have a good night?” Eren nodded. “Good, go take a shower then. Oh by the way, Hanji said that your hair will return to normal tomorrow.” Eren sighed out in relief “Thank god, I thought I needed to get a haircut.” Carla chuckled as she pushed him up the stairs “Go take a shower.”

When he finished, he carefully hung the dress up in his closet and took out everything in his purse before tucking it in a corner on his shelf. He saw the charm and remembered the silver chain Levi mentioned, and walked over to his school bag. “Ah, found it.” He stretched the chain out and realised that it would be perfect to go on his wall as he saw two pins on both sides of the chain, he looked around his room and decided to pin the chain on the wall next to his bed. Then he opened the latch on the charm to hang it on the chain. “Not bad.” He said to himself while backing a bit to observe the new decoration on his wall. He walked back to his desk and grabbed the exchange present Levi had given him along with a pair of scissors, it was something rectangular and hard. He carefully cut open the present, not wanting to ruin the nice wrapping paper.

“A notebook..?” He flipped through it and saw something written in it. It was some kind of sheet music, he flipped through the pages and read the notes which were hand written on. He gasped as he recognised the music, it was the piece he played with Hanji on that day. At the end of the sheet music there was a few words written in Levi’s handwriting. ‘Merry Christmas to whoever gets this.’ He laughed lightly as he placed the notebook on his book shelf. He glanced at the clock, it was late and he should really be getting some rest. He climbed into bed and yawned recalling all the events that happened today, everyone got to know each other. He fell asleep with a faint blush on his cheeks as he remembered the short conversation he had with Levi when he saw the bright Christmas tree made of fairy lights.

_“Levi look at it! It’s like a star in the middle of a dark sky!!”  
“Sure, but not as bright as the star I’m looking at right now.”_

_Note:_

_Soooo this was their first actual conversation (Yayyy finally) I had fun writing this, hopefully you all liked it haha.  Please look forward to Levi’s birthday!! Have a nice Day/Night~_


	8. Birthday

Birthday

 

Levi’s birthday was tomorrow and Eren had already sorted out with his parents that he was going over to a friend’s house for a sleep over and to celebrate Christmas. Hanji had told everyone on the group chat that they were staying over at Levi’s huge apartment and most of them could make it, only Annie, Reiner and Krista couldn’t go. Eren was currently walking to the supermarket where he would meet up with Hanji, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha for all the things that would be needed. He mentally made a list on all the stuff they would need to get, cake, food (Someone said they were going to be cooking), drinks, any sort of decorations that wouldn’t make a mess and gifts. What would he be getting Levi … His thoughts soon ended as he saw Hanji and Mikasa already standing there waving at him, he waved back and quickened his pace to meet up with them.

“Morning Eren!” Hanji greeted cheerfully as Eren approached the two girls, Mikasa just shifted closer to him. “Morning Hanji, hey Mikasa.” Mikasa smiled at him. “What cake are we getting for him?” Hanji bit her lip while thinking “He doesn’t like stuff that’s too sweet… so maybe not chocolate…”   
“Say Hanji, what if we make him a cake?” Eren asked   
“Oh my god yes! But… does anyone know how to make one? I can’t bake. The last time I baked I nearly blew up the kitchen, and Levi would kill me if I did that.” Hanji frowned, no wonder Petra followed her to make dinner last time Eren thought.  
“Eren can bake.” Mikasa suddenly said  
“Mikasa!” Eren yelled  
“Perfect, Eren you can sort out the cake then.” Hanji said grinning “I bet Levi would LOVE your cake more than any other cake he’s had.” Eren sighed “I haven’t baked in ages…”   
“Doesn’t matter! It’s the thought that counts Eren.” Hanji winked at him. “Besides, you were the one that came up with the idea of baking a cake…”  
“FINE FINE I’LL DO IT ALRIGHT, I’LL DO IT.” Eren gave up.  
“That’s the spirt!!”

“Eren!!” Armin’s voice appeared from behind him, he turned around and saw his blonde friend panting with Sasha running alongside of him telling him to run faster. “Armin.” Eren smiled   
“Sorry I’m late!”   
“It’s alright, let’s see who’s doing what” Hanji pointed at Sasha and Eren “You two do the food shopping” Sasha cheered and Eren groaned as she pointed to Mikasa and Armin “You two are finding decorations with me.”   
“Please find something normal…”   
“What do you mean NORMAL Eren!! The stuff I find IS normal!” Hanji held her head high   
“Yeah, if the rest consider giving Levi one of those stuffed giants… What are they called again? Titans? As a birthday gift normal then sure, you’re normal.” Eren said lazily.  
“But those giants are CUTE!”   
“See, that’s why you’re not normal.” Hanji let out a frustrated sigh “Whatever Eren.”  
“Well then, let’s get some shopping done.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Eren, what do you need to buy for your cake?” Sasha looked happily around at all the food around her. “Umm, I got most of the ingredients at home for the cake I’m planning to make, but I need fruit and strawberry jello… I might need some more eggs as well.”  
“Alright!! Then let’s go find what you need first and go after my stuff.”   
“What are you planning to make Sasha?”  
“Let me see, since his birthday is on Christmas, I think I would make a Christmas feast. There’s going to be like-” Sasha started to count on her fingers “11 people there. I plan on making roast beef, mashed potatoes…” and she started listing all the things she wanted to make while drooling. “Anyway! Let’s get started with the stuff you need!”   
“ok.”

Eren’s phone vibrated as he saw Hanji’s name on the screen.   
“Yes?”  
_“I forgot to mention, you’re making everything at his house so don’t buy too much. Tell Sasha that.”_  
“Alright, how’s the decoration shopping going?”  
_“Its fine, we found a great shop. Armin’s bargaining with the shop owner and it’s working.”_  
“Ok, ok, we’ll meet at 3:30.”  
_“Yup, see you then.”_  
“Bye.”  
He turned around to tell Sasha the news Hanji just brought to them “Sasha, Hanji just called to say – Sasha?” His friend was nowhere to be found. “It’s too expensive!! I’ll buy it if you sell it cheaper.” He heard her loud voice and headed towards it. Right around the corner stood Sasha, the basket in her hand already half full shouting at the owner of the shop. “Sasha!” the girl turned around “Oh hey Eren.” Sasha greeted, before turning around to bargain with the shop owner once again. Eren walked closer and said to her “I’ll be shopping for my own stuff, call me if you can’t find me.” The girl nodded and he walked off.

“Eggs, fruit, strawberry jello, oh yes and cream…”He headed towards the fruit section and grabbed a box of strawberries and raspberries. He thought this was the perfect cake to make for Levi, it wasn’t too sweet and it was easy to make. That would be the best option if he was going to be making it at Levi’s house. Wait… Levi’s house. He forgot to tell Sasha they were making everything at his house.  
“Oh well… she probably won’t be buying much…” He hummed a small tune as he walked off towards the next section to buy eggs.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Eren! Are you done??” Sasha’s voice appeared  
“Yeah, I’m just paying – What the heck Sasha. You brought heaps of stuff!!”   
“Well, it is going to be dinner for 11 people.” She didn’t seem bothered.  
“True.”  
They walked out of the supermarket to find Hanji, Armin and Mikasa already standing there waiting for them, hands also filled with bags.  “Let’s go have lunch.” Armin smiled looking at his watch “YESSSSS LUNCH!!” Sasha nearly dropped all her bags.   
“Let’s go!” They laughed and talked about all the stuff they brought as they walked to have lunch.  
“Eren, what cake are you making?” Hanji asked.  
“You’ll see tomorrow.”  
“But Eren…”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Aww ok.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eren read the address on the piece of paper Hanji had given him and boarded the train to the station where Levi’s house was. He was surprised to know that Levi’s house was in the city, but even more surprised when Hanji told him he lived in an apartment. He got on the train and waited for the train to stop once again. He wondered if Levi would like his birthday gift, he sighed as he looked at the notebook that was already wrapped up in his bag. It was the same design as the one Levi had given him, except his was white with black patterns on it and the one he was giving Levi was black with white patterns on it. He only found out that it was Levi’s birthday a few days ago so he didn’t have enough time to buy something different, but he did write a sheet music inside like Levi did last time. Ever since he found out Levi played violin, he kept thinking about it, so he wrote a violin sheet music inside along with the words ‘Merry Christmas and Happy birthday Levi!’

  
The train stopped and Eren stepped out of the train, using one hand to cover the sunlight that was shining brightly on his face. He looked down at the piece of paper again and started to follow the directions Hanji had given him. On the way to his apartment, Eren saw a shop that was selling small charms. He looked at his watch and decided to go in and take a look.  
It was a small shop, the old lady at the counter smiled at him as he walked in, asking in a soft voice “Is there anything in particular you are searching for?”  
Without thinking Eren said to her “I need something that represents a birthday please.”  
The old lady chuckled as she walked to the back of the small shop “For someone special?”  
Eren blushed, but still managed to say “Yes, for someone special.”   
The lady smiled as she handed Eren a small simple charm of a small birthday cake, decorated with a few teal green crystals. “You’re eyes are a beautiful colour, but not seen very often. Hopefully these crystals will remind the person of you.” Eren looked at the lady with his large eyes for a moment and smiled. “Thank you.”   
“No problem.” The lady said as Eren paid for the charm. “Say happy birthday to him for me.” Eren’s eyes snapped up “Him?” The lady laughed again “I’m assuming this is for the young man who came a few days ago for a special order on a Christmas tree charm. He told me that the charm was for someone with the most amazing eyes he could never forget ever since he saw them, he also mentioned his birthday was in a few days.” She paused “He looks like a fine young man, I heard that his parents are often away so he’s mostly alone. He seems pretty mature.”  
“He is.” Eren chuckled “He’s top in our year.”   
“Oh my, that’s lovely. Well come and visit again!” The old lady waved goodbye as Eren left the shop and continued walking.  
“Amazing eyes huh…” A small smile appeared on Eren’s lips.

He soon arrived to a tall building with large windows, his eyes widened as he read the address to find out Levi lived here. “This is crazy…” He mumbled. “Eren! You’re here early.” Erwin tapped the brunette’s shoulder. Eren laughed “Yeah haha, I needed time to make the cake so I arrived early.”   
“Hanji told me about it, looking forward to the cake Eren. Come up, Armin, Hanji, Petra and Sasha are already there.” He turned around and walked straight into the fancy building, Eren quickly followed and they boarded the elevator up to the top floor.  
Eren was surprised most people were here already, it was only 4:00 pm and they said to meet at around 6.

“Hey, I brought Levi’s man here.” Erwin yelled as he entered the apartment. “Eren?” Petra popped her head around the corner and ran to hug him as soon as she saw who it was. “I’m sooo looking forward to your cake Eren!! You haven’t baked in AGES!”  Eren sighed, everyone was giving him so much pressure on the cake. “I’ll try my best.” He looked around “Where’s Mikasa?” he asked Armin who was trying to hang up a huge banner saying ‘Happy birthday’ alone. “She –ahhh” He fell down landing on an expensive looking black couch while quickly standing up as if he was afraid he would break it. Erwin laughed as he took the banner from Armin’s hands and quickly hung it up receiving a grateful smile from Armin while he turned back to talk to his friend “She said she’s coming at 6, because she has a lesson before she comes.”   
“Ok. Where’s the kitchen?” Eren asked Hanji who was decorating the large table. It was big enough for more than 11 people and Eren wondered how it felt to eat on such a big table alone every day.  
“Right there!” Hanji pointed to a large black door, he nodded and walked in. Sasha was already in there preparing the meat. “I’m nearly done Eren, this is the last thing I need to do.”   
“Oh don’t worry, take your time. This kitchen is big enough for the both of us.” Sasha laughed and they started to work in silence.

 After a few minutes, Sasha had finished and made her way out of the kitchen. Eren planned on making a strawberry filled angel food cake, it was one of the first cakes he learnt to make because it was simple to make and doesn’t take long. He had to change the ingredients around a bit though, because Levi didn’t like sweet stuff. He searched around for an apron, but couldn’t find any except for a bright pink one with hello kitty on it. He sighed and put it on because he didn’t want to ruin his nice clothes, then searched around for some plates. Eren started with the eggs, removing the yolks from the egg whites. He didn’t throw the egg yolks away though, he left them on a small dish ready for something else.  After mixing all the ingredients together and the batter had formed, he slowly smoothed out the top of the cake and placed the cake into the pre heated oven with the oven gloves he found (also bright pink) and set the timer for around 40 minutes. He didn’t notice Petra standing outside watching his movements from smoothing the top of the cake to putting it in the oven “Here, have some water.” The petite girl smiled softly while handing him a bottle of water “Thanks Petra.” He answered also with a warm smile. She nodded and walked out still smiling.  
“Next part, Crème Brûlée.”

Eren stretched as he finished placing the Crème Brûlée batter into the oven with the angel food cake, he took a quick look at the cake and smiled as it was beginning to turn golden. He closed the oven door, took off the oven gloves and walked into the living room which was now fully decorated. He took a look around the apartment. It was huge, it had 7 rooms excluding the main bedroom. The living room was clean and simple, there was only a large tv that took up most of the wall, a black couch big enough of around 6 people and a small glass tea table. There were also a few shelves which had small glass sculptures placed neatly on each shelf. He walked around the corner and saw the dining room, it had large floor to ceiling windows which covered half of the dining room wall. He stood there admiring the beautiful city view, before going off to explore some more in this big apartment. He walked past multiple doors before stopping outside one room. It was a large room, also with floor to ceiling windows but unlike the dining room, it covered the whole wall, but what made him stare in awe was the grand piano sitting right in the middle of this beautiful room. He always wanted a grand piano of his own, but his parents never really had the thought of buying him one. On one side of the big room was a bookshelf filled with piano and violin music pieces, and on the wall next to the bookshelf was a same identical silver chain he had received from Levi. He was just about to step into the room when he heard the timer set on the oven go off.   
He took one last glance at the room and ran to the kitchen. “Eren the timer went off!!” He heard Sasha’s voice “I know, I’m going already!”

The cake was ready, and the Crème Brûlée had 10 minutes to go. He opened a vinegar bottle and inverted the cake upside down to cool while keeping an eye on the Crème Brûlée, he then started to make the filling and cream for the cake. After the Crème Brûlée was ready, he took it out of the oven and covered them while putting them into the fridge for about 2 hours. The cake was cooled, so he filled the cake with the filling he had made and covered the cake with a thin layer of cream.  
“Decorations…” He grabbed the fruit and washed them. He cut the strawberries in halves and decorated the top of the cake, after arranging all the fruit, he sprinkled some sugar and chocolate on it. “Wow, it looks great Eren.” Hanji suddenly appeared beside him giving him a fright. “Hanji, when did you come in…”   
“Oh I just came in, but this cake looks great. Hey guys, come look at the cake!!”  
“Huh?? The cake is done??” Petra ran into the room with the rest following. They stared as Eren sighed and placed the cake into the fridge. “Save the wows for later. Have you guys finished decorating the living room? It 6 already.”

“Eren! Help me put the decorations the Christmas tree!!” Petra couldn’t reach.  
He chuckled as he reached up to hang fairy lights all over the tree, this made him think of that night when he sat there with Levi, just talking casually. It didn’t feel like they had just gotten to know each other. “ERENNNN~”   
“Hu-huh? Yes Hanji?”   
“Go open the door, the doorbell is ringing.”  
“Ok.” He walked over to the door and opened it, Mikasa walked in with Connie “Hey Eren! I can’t wait for the cake.” Connie ginned as Eren closed his eyes with a big sigh. “Just get in.”  
The room became noisier with excitement and Connie rushed to open the door as the last two people arrived at the door. “Hey guys.”   
“Sup horseface.” Eren greeted Jean “Sup shithead.” Jean shot back making Eren laugh.

“Gather up everyone! When Levi comes back we’re all going to push Eren towards h-” Hanji’s mouth was covered by Erwin who smiled apologetically to Eren “When Levi comes home, everyone is going to yell happy birthday to him. Other than Eren and Sasha because they will be preparing for dinner.” Everyone nodded in agreement, no wonder he’s president of the student council Eren thought, he’s a great leader.

After around 20 minutes, Hanji yelled out “LEVI IS SPOTTED!! HURRY EVERYONE GET TO YOUR PLACES!” Shuffling was heard and everything fell quiet, Sasha and Eren were in the kitchen with the door closed taking out everything Sasha had prepared for tonight. It was about a 3 minute wait before Levi actually appeared at the door, but to all of them it felt like 30 minutes.  
Levi got home, leaving his shoes neatly at the door as usual, but he felt something weird. He heard the ‘click’ sound the door makes when he unlocked the door and stepped in. “I’m home…” The smell of cooking greeted him as he suddenly tensed up, his eyes narrowed and he reached into his pocket for his phone, but before he could do anything- “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!!” The lights suddenly came on and Hanji jumped in front of him. “LEVIII HAPPY BIRTHDAY~” The raven haired man frowned as he saw the banner at his front door. “What the-” before the last word came out, Eren had stepped out of the kitchen holding a plate with roast beef, he spotted Levi “Ah hey Levi.” He smiled warmly at the cold man and stared at surprise when he saw that Levi was wearing the scarf he had given him that day at the ball as an exchange present. “Sorry if we caused you any trouble.” The shorter male turned his head slightly and mumbled “No trouble at all…” The rest cheered and Levi walked over to Eren “But this..” he touched the apron, which Eren suddenly remembered he had on, smirking and whispered in his ear “It suits you…”  making Eren’s face go really red, he touched his face as he walked into one of the rooms and closed the door. “Wow Eren, your face is so red.” Jean joked. “Yeah shut up horseface.” Eren muttered.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Levi came out of his room right before dinner was ready, he was changed into a grey V neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans.  They got seated, Erwin and Hanji on both ends on the table, Armin sat next to Erwin and Mikasa, who wanted to sit next to Eren, so there was a gap between Mikasa and Levi saved for Eren. Jean sat next to Marco, and Connie sat between Marco and Sasha. Eren brought out the last dish for dinner and sat down with a smile. “Well, let’s just thank Sasha first for this magnificent feast!” Hanji started off “And wish Levi a happy birthday~ Eat up everyone!!”   
The room was instantly filled with thank you’s and Happy birthday’s. The air was lively and Levi hadn’t felt this warmth for a while, he was always alone on his birthday and Christmas. Erwin, Hanji and Petra came and celebrated with him but normally left before dinner. This was something he hadn’t had in ages, ever since his parents became busy. “Levi, try this out. It’s really good.” Eren put something onto Levi’s plate, which made Erwin and Hanji secretly gasp. Levi hated other people giving him food, but Levi just ate it like nothing happened while complementing that the food was good, then chuckled at each other and continued to eat.   
Levi whispered something into Eren’s ear while they were eating, causing Eren to shout out “I FOUND IT AT YOUR HOUSE SO DON’T JUDGE!!” The room became silent and Eren could feel his face heating up, the man next to him was snickering. Smiles of realisation formed on people’s faces as the chatter continued once again “Is this about that apron?” Marco asked Jean quietly “Yeah.” Jean was laughing.

“We should go on a trip when we graduate!” Hanji said to everyone, noises of agreement started around the room “A ROAD TRIP!!” Connie replied “YEAHHH WITH FOOD, LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!” Sasha continued. “Well then its set guys, we are going on a road trip when we graduate!” Petra made out giggling. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!! CHEERS!” Hanji shouted creating an exciting atmosphere. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY~” Everyone yelled back, sounds of cups clinking filled the room and Levi let out a small smile “Thanks guys…” Laughter filled the air and they continued with dinner.

At the end of dinner, Marco and Jean offered to help with the dishes, Eren went into the kitchen as well to finish off his Crème Brûlée which had been in the fridge for around 2 hours, Mikasa followed him offering to help. He sprinkled a tablespoon of superfine sugar onto the surface of his Crème Brûlée’s and taught Mikasa how to use a kitchen torch to heat the surface up gently for the crisp brown surface to form. They finished at about the same time Jean and Marco finished with the dishes.   
“Do you guys want cake and dessert now?” Eren asked the group who were watching tv on Levi’s couch. “Now please! I have been looking forward to the cake since you made it.” Hanji smiled  
“He made the cake?” Levi looked surprised.  
“Don’t look so surprised.” Eren rolled his eyes at Levi, he turned into the kitchen to get the cake.

“I’ll help you.” Levi said as Eren walked into the kitchen.  
“It’s alright Levi, I can do it you know…” Eren smiled as the man took the cake out of the fridge and stared at it in wonder.  
“You made this?” Eren nodded. Levi just walked straight out into the living room with the cake hiding a small blush Eren didn’t miss.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As soon as everyone finished singing the birthday song and Levi finished making his wishes, Eren let Levi cut the cake into 11 equal slices. Everyone had a piece “Wow, Eren. You could become a baker or something.” Marco joked.  
“This is amazing Eren, do you have more?” Eren shaked his head “But I do have something else…”  He headed back into the kitchen and brought out a tray of Crème Brûlée”  
“Oooooh..” Every stared at the small desserts and looked back at Eren.   
“You made this too?”  
“Yup.”

“……”

“I’m first.” Levi grabbed one, and as soon he did, everyone started to as well. Eren’s smile never left his face, he was happy that people liked what he had made.

“Eren, come here.” Levi patted the space next to him, Eren walked slowly towards where Levi was sitting and sat down. They ate their desserts while the some people argued over what tv channel they were watching, others just sat there watching everything happen. Eren looked at the time, it was 11:50 pm. “Levi, All of us are sleeping here tonight. Is that alright with you?” The male nodded and Eren breathed a sigh of relief “Ok, please tell me where the bathroom is. I need to shower.” They stood up and took their empty plates over to the sink.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

At around 2:00 am when everyone went to bed, Levi had received all his birthday presents and they spent ages playing cards and X-box. Overall, it was a very different Christmas. There were only 7 rooms so some people had to share rooms, Eren slept alone, but he couldn’t sleep. He was tired but somehow he had too much on his mind. His messy thought came clear to one thing, piano. He got out of his bed and headed towards the music room he had seen earlier on that day. He tiptoed down the long hallway, trying not to wake up all the tired people. He gently pushed open the door and walked into the room without opening the lights, he gasped as he saw the city view. If he said the city looked beautiful in the morning, then the city right now would be alive. Lights, all sorts of colours glimmered in the distant. He opened a window and felt the cool night breeze, a sudden feeling of sadness hit him. He walked towards the piano and sat down, starting on his favourite piece ‘River flows in you.’ He played on, his fingers moving gracefully across the wide keyboard, even without the sheet music he could memorise this piece so well. Maybe it was because of the comfort of the night, or just because of the cool breeze that embraced him. He felt like the piano was alive. After Eren played around half of the piece, a smooth violin sound joined in, playing perfectly along. Eren continued to play without missing a beat, enjoying the sudden duet. He never knew the sound of piano and violin would mix so well together. The piece ended, and the sound of silence lingered in the atmosphere. Both of them were astonished by the beautiful sound.

“Eren… that was…” Levi walked slowly towards the brunette, his eyes widened as he saw him. “Eren. What’s wrong?” Tears were streaming down Eren’s cheeks in silver streaks, he stood up and walked gently towards the large windows. He stood and leaned on the half open windows, looking out at the city as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Levi suddenly felt his heart twist, why was seeing this boy cry hurting him so much. He took off the small jacket he had on him when he left his room and put it over Eren, while wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist from behind him. He gently leaned on the brunette, looking at the side of his face. His lively emerald green eyes had become fragile, a single tear slipped down from them, followed by another. Without thinking, Levi reached out to wipe away a tear. Eren’s head bowed lower as if he didn’t want Levi to see he was crying, but the shaking of his shoulders gave it away. “Shhh…” Levi whispered in a voice so gently, even he was surprised he could be so gentle. He let go of Eren, but Eren reached for Levi’s hand. The shorter male didn’t pull away. Eren turned around and sat down, still holding onto Levi’s hand.

After a while, Eren started to feel a bit drowsy. “Stay here for a moment.” Levi told him. He nodded as he watched Levi walk out of the room. A few minutes later, Levi walked back in with pillows and blankets. He walked over to Eren, who was falling asleep and handed him a pillow. He lay down on the pillow staring up at the ceiling, he could feel Levi lying down next to him.   
“I opened your present.” Levi’s voice seemed extra deep.  
“The sheet music was the one we just played right?” Eren nodded in response, suddenly remembering something.   
“Levi…” The shorter male hummed in response.  
“This is for you, Merry Christmas.” He gave Levi a small black box  
“This is…”   
“I saw you had the same silver chain as me, it was a coincidence but it was originally meant for you anyway…” Levi gave Eren an identical black box and smiled. “Merry Christmas to you too Eren.”  
Eren laughed “Thank you.”

“The music was beautiful wasn’t it Levi.”  
“Yeah. It’s great to feel like this once in a while.”  
“They say art is how we decorate space, but music is how we decorate time. Maybe that’s why those minutes I spent with you when we played was so beautiful.”  
“…I never knew you were so poetic Levi.”  
“Shut up brat, you just ruined the mood.”  
“Hey, I was just surprised ok.”  
“Well, you should sleep because it’s nearly 3:30. At this rate, we will be watching the sun rise.”  
“Ok, ok. Goodnight Levi.”  
“Goodnight Brat.”

In the dark, Levi could feel Eren moving slightly towards himself. He smiled, He understood why Hanji said Eren’s music was beautiful now. It was like the tension that had disappeared from an awkward silence, the fun in a long car journey, the release from society. Filled with emotions, life. His eye lids dropped as his breathing soon went in sync with the boy next to him.

 

 _Note:_  
  


_FINALLY DONE!! I really wanted to post this on Christmas (It’s still Christmas here) so I’m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I missed or something. Happy Birthday Levi :) I gave you Eren as your birthday gift XD Merry Christmas Everyone!! The next chapter would probably be on some kind of trip after graduation hopefully.._


	9. Talk

Talk

 

Petra woke up with a start, she looked around and saw Hanji lying next to her, memories of the party yesterday came rushing back to her. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she quietly got out of bed and headed outside to see if anyone was awake yet. She walked around the apartment and heard snores coming from different rooms “Eh? What’s this?” She saw a door that wasn’t closed fully and walked carefully over to see what was in there, while pushing the door open slightly without a noise.

She gasped quietly when she saw Levi and Eren in the same room, but was even more surprised when she saw Levi with pillows and blankets all over the floor. The man didn’t notice her, he was too busy staring at the brunette’s sleeping face with curved lips. His eyes were filled with some sort of emotion Petra had never seen on him before, and his expression was pleasant, there was a soft glimmer in his eyes when he slowly touched the sleeping boy’s face. The movements were gentle, as if he didn’t want to wake up the boy. Petra backed from the door and quietly closed it as she headed back to her own room again. Hanji was sitting on the bed yawning while searching around for her glasses when Petra came back, she handed the glasses which had fallen to the ground back to Hanji, who put them on. “Morning Petra, where’d you go?”   
“Shhhhh!! Hanji! Speak more quietly!!” She whispered.  
“Ok, but why?” Hanji copied her, also whispering.  
“Eren and Levi are together in his piano room sleeping together on the floor.” Petra smiled as she remembered the sight she just saw.  
“Oh, so it wasn’t a dream yesterday..” Hanji seemed as if she was talking to herself but also talking to Petra.  
“What?”  
“Yesterday, really early in the morning, I heard a piano and violin duet. I thought I was in a dream, because the music was really…beautiful.” She paused for a moment recalling what had happened “That violin didn’t sound like Levi’s though, it was too gentle to be his.”  
“Maybe because he’s in love? I heard that love changes ones music style…” Petra smiled  
Hanji turned around sharply to look at Petra, a small smile of realisation appeared on her face. “Ah yes maybe, let’s go take a look.”

While they were walking, Petra thought of something “Hanji, you said you heard it early last morning right?”  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“Why didn’t you go take a look?”  
“Oh, because I was lazy.”  
“… What if it wasn’t those two?”  
“Then Levi would be raging and everyone would wake up.”  
“True.”

When they got to the piano room, Levi had already dropped beside Eren and fallen asleep again.    
“Aww so cute.” Hanji prepared to take out her phone.  
“Wait don’t Hanji.” Petra stopped her.  
“Why?”  
“Don’t disturb them. Let them sleep in peace without getting mocked.” She giggled.  
“Oh ok..”  
“But, we can go call and ask if there is school today because it’s raining pretty hard, I saw on the news last night that there was going to be a hurricane today.”  
“Oh my god! I forgot we had school today!” Hanji rushed to the phone as Petra walked behind her.  
“If we’re in luck, school might be cancelled already.” Petra observed  
“It is, no one’s answering the school phone.” Hanji replied putting the phone down. The two girls looked at each other and laughed as they opened up the tv.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A soft groan was let out as Eren woke up, he looked around at the unfamiliar room and sat up frowning “Just go back to sleep brat.” A deep voice filled with sleepiness said from beside him. Eren’s eyes widened “Levi?” Thoughts came rushing back to him and a slight blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered last night. “sleep.” A hand covered his eyes and Eren quietly lay back down next to Levi as the man turned around, back facing Eren. The boy fell asleep soon once again and Levi turned around “Damn brat. Why do you always have to look like that.” He got up quietly from the blankets, and made sure Eren was warm before he left the room to tidy himself up.

“Morning Levi.” Erwin greeted him, Levi just looked at him and walked into the kitchen to make himself tea. The blonde chuckled as he followed Levi into the kitchen “A coffee would be nice.” Levi just glared at him “Do you even need to bother asking?” He already knew the answer as he saw the cups on the table where his two other friends were sitting. “No.” Erwin grinned again “But manners are important Levi.”   
“Well learn yours first before you teach me mine.” And he walked out, Erwin still following behind him.  
“Morning Levi!” Petra smiled sweetly at him “Morning.” He sat down drinking his tea and flipped through all the boring tv channel’s before giving up and giving the controller to Hanji. “Levi I – ”   
“I know.”  
“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Hanji complained.  
“I know school’s cancelled. Look at this shit weather. Now I’m wondering how everyone will get home.” The room fell silent with only the noisy chatter of the tv.

An hour passed and Levi was starting to get bored of this boring science thing Hanji was watching “Levi, your boy’s awake.” Erwin walked back to sit down while Levi nodded and stood up to find Eren. The room was already cleaned up, pillows and blankets stacked neatly on the side and Levi was impressed at how neatly he folded them up. Eren was standing up facing one of the large windows looking outside, one of the shelves were open and a small gap in between the books signalled a book was taken. Levi looked around and realised the book was in Eren’s hand “Ah, Levi.” The boy finally noticed him and looked somewhat embarrassed as he saw Levi looking at the book his hand “Sorry for taking this without notice.” He raised the book up with an apologetic look, Levi nodded and closed the door while walking to stand next to Eren. It was quiet until Eren started talking again “It’s quite heavy rain isn’t it.” The shorter male hummed in response “Mum always told me when I was younger that rain was god crying for the ones who had lost someone important in their lives, that’s basically why it’s always raining somewhere when someone dies in a movie.” Eren chuckled lightly with a hint of sadness.  
“You like Mozart?” Levi looked at the book in Eren’s hand “Yeah, apparently when I was younger, mum would put Mozart music on and I would stop crying.” Levi smiled “My mum likes Mozart too.” Eren looked at him “Your mum plays piano?” Levi rolled his eyes at him “Who do you think this piano belongs to?”  
“Oh… I thought you play.” Eren smiled cheekily.  
“I do.”   
“What?” He looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I play piano, what’s so surprising about that?” Levi raised his eyebrow  
“Play.”  
“No.”  
“Play.”  
“No.”  
“Pleaseee~”  
“No.” Eren sighed “Fine..”

They stayed for a few more minutes before Levi told him to go tidy up a bit, he went into the bathroom and did as he was told before walking out into the living room. Most people were up already, only Connie and Jean were still sleeping. “Morning Eren.” A few voices said at the same time “Morning” Eren replied with a yawn. “Oii guys, my mum just messaged me asking us how many of us are here and I told her 11 and she just said that the first day after grad she booked this place and we will be going there for a vacation. She also said that all the parents know and agreed already.” Hanji looked up at the small group of people who looked back at her.  
“So.. your mum, booked a place for all of us and told us we are going right after graduation?” Armin asked cautiously. “Yeah.” Hanji replied.  
“Sounds good to me” Eren laughed.  
“If Eren says it’s good, I think it’s good too.” Mikasa announced.  
“If Eren’s going I’m going” Petra giggled walking back from the kitchen with several cups of hot chocolate.  
“Is there free food Hanji?” Sasha grabbed a cup  
“How am I supposed to know…” Hanji scratched her head. “If my parents agreed then I’ll be going.” Marco said. Erwin was nodding at the conversation “And did your mum tell you how we are getting there?”  
“She told us to figure it out ourselves.” Nobody spoke.

“We can drive you know.” Levi suddenly said sighing.  
“Yeah, but who can drive?” Sasha asked  
“I know Hanji can.” Eren said sipping his chocolate  
“I can.” Erwin said soon after.  
“Me too.” Everyone turned to look at the last person in the room that can drive. Levi closed his eyes “If you dare make a joke on my height…”  
“I didn’t know Levi could drive!!” Hanji shouted “When did you learn?”  
“At the same time you did.”  
“And when did you get your full licence?”  
“A few days after I passed the test.”  
“That’s not fair!! I got it only a few days ago.”  
“Maybe because you’re a slow learner.”  
 A few Ooh’s started and soon changed into laughter. “What’s all the racket on?” Jean’s voice appeared around the corner.  
“Your face.” Someone said a bit too quickly, and the laughter started all over again.  
“It’s about the trip that Hanji’s mum kindly prepared for us.” Petra told him “We’ll tell you the details when Connie is awake.” Jean nodded and sat down next to Marco who passed him a cup of hot chocolate.

“Let’s exchange phone numbers.” Erwin said taking out his phone, the others followed his lead “And Eren do you mind adding Levi into the group chat?” Eren nodded while asking Levi his name. “………Levi_Heichou.”  
“Aw what a cute name Heichou.”  
“Shut up.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

They started to talk about the trip soon after Connie woke up.  
“Isn’t graduation like, tomorrow.” Connie asked “Oh god, yeah. Isn’t graduation tomorrow..” Eren looked at Erwin “Yeah it is.”   
“So we’re going the day after tomorrow?”  
“…..”  
“I NEED TO PACK!!” Everyone looked outside and sighed.   
“I hope the rain stops soon.” Marco said gently. “I know.”  
“How big is your car Erwin?” Levi asked  
“I can take up to 8 people.” He replied “How about you?”   
“Same. Then Hanji won’t need to drive, if one of us gets tired we can swap.” Erwin nodded. “Let’s sort out who is going to be in which car then.” He looked around “Armin you’re in my car. Pretty sure he knows everything around here.” Armin laughed.   
Levi looked around the room to find his first person, his eyes stopped at a certain green eyed kid who was trying to sneak a biscuit from Armin “Eren!”   
He dropped the biscuit in his hands back onto Armin’s plate while replying with a salute “Yes Sir! Uh. Heichou! NO I MEAN LEVI!!” He buried his face into his hands and felt it heating up “Ughhh sorry Levi…” He looked at Levi though the gap of his fingers. Everyone was laughing hard already and Levi felt like face palming himself. “Whatever kid, you’re on my car.” Eren just nodded.   
“If Eren’s on your car then I’m on your car.”  
“But I don’t want you on my car.” Levi’s cold eyes looked at Mikasa.  
“You don’t get to choose –”  
“Mikasa, can you sit with me?” Armin tugged Mikasa’s sleeve with large hopeful eyes, the later sighed and nodded. “I’ll be with Eren then, don’t worry Mikasa, I’ll take care of him.” Petra smiled and Mikasa relaxed “Ok.”

They argued a bit more and settled with Eren, Petra, Sasha and Connie on Levi’s car, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Hanji on Erwin’s car. “Well since everything is settled, let’s go out and have lunch. The rain isn’t that big at the moment. We’ll separate from there afterwards so bring all your stuff.” Erwin said “And wear full uniform –”   
“Let’s ignore teacher Erwin and go have lunch!” Connie laughed.  
“Agreed…”   
Erwin sighed as he followed everyone out of Levi’s apartment.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

They ended up having lunch + dinner because Sasha and Connie saw an arcade and went in for an hour or so, so they ended up having food at 4:30. Levi offered to walk Eren to the train station after dinner saying that it was getting dark and rainy, but all he really wanted was to stay a bit longer with the brat. He had no idea why he was thinking like that, and he actually looked forward to the trip after graduation. He sighed loudly causing Eren, who was walking beside him, to turn around. “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.” Levi looked annoyed as usual, but that didn’t stop the brunette from asking more.  
“Come on Levi, it’s obvious something is bothering you.”  
He obviously couldn’t say to him that he was the problem.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Eren’s face dropped a bit causing Levi’s heart to drop a bit as well. “It’s just –”  
“OH SHIT LEVI.”  
“What is it?”

“I left my watch at your house.”  
“……”  
“Well do you wanna go get it or what?” Levi looked at his watch “It’s nearly 6:00.”  
“Yeah, if it doesn’t bother you too much..” Eren looked slightly concerned, his bright green eyes darkened a bit and Levi didn’t like it. “Tch. You unorganised brat.” He turned around, actually happy that Eren decided to go back and get it. “I’m not unorganised ok.”  
“Then what are you?”  
“Human…” Levi quickened his pace and left Eren standing in the dim streetlights. “W-wait, Levi!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Wait for me!!”

Oh yeah, the brat is afraid of the dark. He chuckled to himself “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going ahead.”

“Ok, ok, I’m coming dammit.” He could hear footsteps and the kid was next to him once again. The rest of the walk was peaceful with occasional chatter, Levi never knew it would be so peaceful to talk to someone. To him, talking was always noise, but Eren’s voice was never seemed enough for him.   
“Leevii?” The boy’s voice pulled him back to reality “Yeah?”  
“You weren’t even listening to me.” Eren pouted.  
“Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“I asked if you knew how many days we are going for.”   
“How am I supposed to know. Didn’t Hanji say she’s going to tell us the details on group chat?”  
“Oh yeah right.” He grinned looking forward, Levi observed the side of his face and suddenly noticed something. “Didn’t you wear glasses?”   
Eren laughed “Those were to hide my eyes, I actually don’t need glasses.”   
“Hide your eyes?”   
“Yeah, at my old school, people said I was a freak with green eyes. I used to get hurt all the time.” A grin appeared on the brunette’s face, but deep inside those eyes, Levi saw sadness. “But here, no one judges me.” A real smile appeared on his face, his eyes glimmered as he talked about his friends. “You know girls think you’re really attractive right?” and guys.  
“Oh really? Well that’s nice to know.” The boy smiled slightly “But I already like someone.” Levi felt annoyed for some reason.  
“And who’s the lucky one?”   
Eren blushed and smiled but didn’t say anything. A few minutes later he asked Levi quietly “Do you like anyone?” Levi looked at him and replied “I don’t…really know.” He was surprised by himself, usually he would have said ‘I don’t believe in love’ quickly, but today felt different. Since when did he start feeling this way?  
“Oh…I see.” Eren played around with his fingers feeling kind of embarrassed.

The rest of the walk was quiet, it wasn’t long before they appeared before Levi’s apartment again.  
“Sorry for all the trouble.” He looked at Levi, the shorter male just nodded. Eren closed his umbrella and put it beside the door before walking into the apartment with Levi following behind him, he switched on the lights and looked around. “Ah, it’s over there.” He smiled and walked over “Eren I…” Levi started, causing the boy to turn around and look at him “What?”   
“I…” Levi didn’t know what he wanted to say to him “I….I like your eyes, they aren’t weird like people say they are. It’s a beautiful colour, the colour of nature…It’s unique.” He felt like killing himself. That was an awkward thing to say to him, but the brunette only laughed “Thank you, that’s the reason why I don’t wear my glasses now.”   
“Reason?”  
“Yeah, because people don’t think it’s weird, there’s nothing to hide.” A small smile appeared on his lips, and Levi found it hard not to stare at him “Let’s go.”   
“Ok.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eren got home at around 7:30, Levi ended up driving him home because he said it was getting dark on the streets. “I’m home.”   
“How was it?” His mum yelled from the kitchen.  
“It was good, I had a lot of fun.”   
“That’s good, what was the birthday boy’s name again? Levi was it? Was he the one how drove you home just then?” His mum started throwing a few questions at him.  
“Yeah, it was Levi. I’ll be upstairs if you need me, I’ll also might be sleeping early tonight because graduation is tomorrow. I need to pack as well, you have heard from Hanji’s mum right?”   
“Yeah, it sounds like fun so your dad agreed. I heard from him.” Carla glared at the man who was sitting at the table eating an apple, he looked up “Hey, I just thought it would be a good chance for our son to socialise.” Carla shook her head and looked back at Eren “Go take a shower and go to sleep.”   
“Ok mum.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Levi unlocked his door and walked into his apartment, everything was left neatly when everyone left, except for the birthday banner he just saw above his head. He sighed and reached up to take it down before realising it was too high for him to reach. “Tch.” He grabbed a nearby stool and stepped on it pulling the banner down. He stepped down once again, carefully folding the banner and placing it neatly in a cupboard. The Christmas tree was left there because it made the house seem warmer, and he walked into the room where he played violin with Eren. The small black box Eren had given him was forgotten until Levi opened the lights, his facial expression softened when he saw what was inside. The green crystals were the exact colour of the brunette’s eyes, sparking slightly as if they were alive. He saw a small note neatly folded on the piano and picked it up.

  _‘Happy Birthday Levi! Remember how you said you don’t get extra gifts just because your birthday is on Christmas? Well, the scarf I gave you that day at the ball, that exchange present you got, is your Christmas present and this is your birthday present :) Extra Gifts!! Haha, I hope you like it along with the notebook I gave you when everyone else gave you your birthday present.’_

The raven haired man sat down facing outside, he looked at the city and remembered a few days ago he sat with a bright eyed kid in the middle of winter, just looking down at the same city he was looking at right now. For some reason his heart felt a little empty, he pulled his jacket a bit tighter to himself, hoping it could bring him some warmth. His phone vibrated beside him, Levi glanced at it, about to ignore it until he saw the name of the person who texted him.

_Eren._

He quickly grabbed his phone and opened it up to see what he wrote.

**_JaegerEren 8:56 pm  
Did you like the present?_ **

**_Me 8:56 pm  
Yeah, ty._ **

He waited a while before he saw that Eren had seen his message and was typing back. He felt normal again, the emptiness in his heart had disappeared all of a sudden. A strange thought came into mind, is Eren the reason he feels normal again?

**_JaegerEren 9:00 pm  
Good lol, seen the note as well?_ **

**_Me 9:01 pm  
Mhmm, loving the extra gift._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:01 pm  
Haha, are you ready for the graduation ceremony tomorrow? You’re first place!_ **

**_Me 9:01 pm  
Yeah, and you’re second._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:01 pm  
But no one cares about who’s second, they only care about who’s first._ **

**_Me 9:01 pm  
I care._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:01  
……_ **

**_Me 9:02 pm  
I need to go take a shower, I’ll message you later if you’re not asleep._ **

He waited a bit until Eren finally replied

**_JaegerEren 9:06 pm  
Ok :)_ **

He shut the screen and walked into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower room and let hot water run down his back and through his hair. This was the time when he thought the most throughout the day, and it was hard not to think of Eren. From the moment he saw him, he could never forget his presence. Levi covered his eyes with his hands and let himself relax under the hot water. When was the last time someone’s presence was so important to him? He sighed loudly, he didn’t even know he was gay. His thoughts got even more messed up so he decided to quicken up his pace a bit. He spent more time than usual in the shower, it was around 15 minutes later when he stepped out of the shower room again.

**_Me 9:45 pm  
You still up brat?_ **

He wasn’t really expecting an answer, but his heart did feel lighter when he saw that Eren read his message.

**_JaegerEren 9:45 pm  
Yeah, I am. You take long as showers._ **

**_Me 9:45 pm  
Whatever._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:45 pm  
Aren’t you tired?_ **

**_Me 9:45 pm  
No, not really._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:46 pm  
I can’t sleep._ **

**_Me 9:46 pm  
Me too._ **

**_JaegerEren 9:46 pm  
You know what my dream is?_ **

**_Me 9:46 pm  
??_ **

**_JaegerEren 9:47 pm  
I wanna travel the world, go to different places with my loved one. I can imagine all the different things we would do, the things we would talk about. _ **

And they started to talk about life after uni, marriage and jobs. Levi also found out that Eren got invited to a uni that was overseas, and there was a chance he would be going. The talk continued for ages, they got to know each other a lot more. Maybe it was the darkness of the room that allowed Levi to say so much to Eren, they even forgot about time until Eren noticed.

**_JaegerEren 3:57 am  
Levi you should sleep, it’s getting late and you’re up first…_ **

**_Me 3:57 am  
No, it’s getting pretty early and I’m not sleeping until you sleep._ **

**_JaegerEren 3:57 am  
So if I sleep you’ll sleep?_ **

**_Me 3:57 am  
If I feel like it._ **

**_JaegerEren 3:58 am  
But Levi…_ **

**_Me 3:58 am  
You can’t control what I do with life brat._ **

**_JaegerEren 3:58 am  
But this isn’t life Levi, it’s sleep._ **

**_Me 3:58 am  
Life, sleep. Whatever. Same thing._ **

**_Me 3:58 am  
But you should sleep brat, I hope I wasn’t keeping you up._ **

**_JaegerEren 3:59 am  
NOO, I had fun talking to you :) No one really knows what I wish for, and idk why I told you lol. Even Armin and Mikasa don’t know this much._ **

Levi suddenly had a warm feeling in his heart, which he ignored.

**_Me 4:00 am  
Well go to sleep, you’re also important tomorrow._ **

**_JaegerEren 4:00 am  
Ok, goodnight Levi._ **

**_Me 4:00 am  
Night brat._ **

Levi closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled the conversation, it was nice to actually speak about himself to someone else for once. Eren was a good listener unlike the rest, he didn’t ask tons of questions and didn’t force him to say anything when Levi didn’t want to talk about something. He counted his fingers and realised he had been talking to Eren for around 6 hours. Deep inside he felt strangely happy, the smile never left his lips as he finally fell asleep.

 

_Note:_

_This chapter was a bit short, sorry! Liking it up to now? This chapter was actually something special that I wanted to remember so I decided to put it into the story. Huge thanks to everyone who is reading this right now :)  I honestly felt like ending the story last chapter but I suddenly had this idea which kinda left me like, well ok, I’ll just continue it haha. Also thanks to those who pm me and talk to me when I get stuck on my writing... You know who you are ;) Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_


	10. Rejected

Rejected

 

“SHIT I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!” Hanji screamed as she chucked her alarm clock onto her bed, grabbed her glasses and scrambled to get to the bathroom on all fours, not bothering to make her bed. Using her quickest speed, she brushed her teeth and did her hair before racing back to her bedroom again “Running late huh?” Her dad was leaning at the bathroom doorway with a smirk “Yeah, dad can you drive me to school today?” Hanji was already halfway down the hallway and slamming her bedroom door shut “My pleasure.” Her dad laughed as he went downstairs to wait.

Her ringtone seemed extra annoying today as she struggled to find the ringing phone. When she finally found it, she picked up without seeing who it was. “HELLO?”   
“Hanji! Where are you??” Petra’s worried voice started on the other end  
“PETRA THANK GOD, TELL ERWIN I’LL BE A BIT LATE.” She could faintly hear Eren’s voice in the background asking where Hanji was since she was 4th up.  
“Ok, just hurry up and get here.”   
“BYE!” She ended the call quickly and rushed to get dressed “Oh my fucking god where is my uniform??” she flipped through her closet trying to find her uniform “Finding this?” Her mum walked in with her uniform, neatly ironed. “THANKS MUM, YOU’RE A LIFE SAVER!!”   
“No problem, I’ll see you at school then.” She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.   
“You ready?” Her dad passed her a piece of toast which she took gratefully “Yeah, let’s go.”

She put her shoes on with the piece of toast hanging in her mouth and opened the front door. “HANJI!!” Everyone was outside “What the.” She took the toast out of her mouth and stared at the people outside her door then stared back at her dad who had already shut the door and was peeking through the window from the kitchen. “So…are we gonna go or what? If we keep standing here staring at each other, we will actually be late and since like everyone who is going on stage is here, Erwin’s going to give us hell if we don’t show up on time.” Eren said quietly. “We should be going!!” Krista pulled Eren’s hand and smiled up to him, the boy smiled back at her causing glares from Mikasa and Levi. Krista just poked her tongue out at them playfully while letting go of his hand. Hanji turned around and waved at her dad who gave her a thumbs up and the group walked off, the excited atmosphere affecting one another. Hanji walked beside Levi, who was staring at the back of a certain brunette with a slightly softened expression. “You like him don’t you.” Levi’s head turned around sharply and his usual cold grey eyes met with Hanji’s eyes, the expression Hanji saw a few seconds ago seemed like an illusion.   
“Is there extra shit in your brain today?”  
Hanji laughed at the insult “No, I’m just stating the obvious.” She opened her mouth to say something else but got cut off by Levi “If you’re gonna start with some of that weird sciency shit, save it.”   
“Aw, but Leeeeevi.”   
“The name’s Levi, not Leeeeevi.” Levi rubbed his temples. “But Eren gets to say it.”  
“He’s a kid.” Eren turned his head around in front of them and pouted at Levi “I’m not a kid.”  
“I’m older than you now.” The brunette raised his eyebrow “You had to?” Levi smirked “Yeah, I had to.” He sighed and turned back around to talk to Mikasa and Armin. Hanji watched the short conversation with high interest, it seemed as if they had something between them that the rest didn’t know. “What was that about?”   
“None of your business.”  
“You going to tell him before you leave school?”  
“…None of your business.”  
“You might never get to see him again?”  
“And why do you care?”  
“Because he’s a pretty hot target.” Hanji winked and Levi fell silent.

The school was set up with balloons in all sorts of colours, Eren picked one up that had fallen to the ground and showed Levi “Tch, go away.” Levi frowned “Levi hates balloons” Petra whispered in his ear with a giggle “Ohhh…” Eren grinned as well. “I heard that, Petra.” Levi glared at the petite girl. “I don’t hate balloons, the one he picked up was filthy. It was on the ground.” Levi muttered “Sure.” Erwin walked past him “Shut up eyebrows.”  
“Hey Erwin” Hanji said with a cheerful voice to Erwin who nodded. “Ok guys, get into your places.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The graduation ceremony took ages, it was already around 4:30 pm when they finally left the school.  
“Ahh… my legs hurt.” Jean complained  
“Dude, you only stood for like 10 minutes.” Connie rolled his eyes “Think of Levi and Eren, they stood for basically the whole thing. Besides, did you see Eren? He was literally flooded with presents from girls’ younger or same year as us. I mean, Eren, you could have told us you were that popular.”  
“Yeah” Armin laughed  
“I didn’t know that would happen… I don’t buy girls like Jean does.” Eren laughed at his own joke earning a harmless glare form Jean.  
“Shut the hell up shithead.” Jean growled at his laughing friend.  
“I’m hungry.” Sasha looked like she was dying without food “Go get food then?” Reiner patted her back. “Nah I’m good, I need to go home. Gotta pack.” Sasha grinned “Oh, right. You guys are going on a vacation.” Reiner chuckled.  
“Hanji, how many days are we going?”  
“Let’s see…” She took out her phone and tapped on the screen a few times “Like 5 days, so 4 nights.” She looked at her phone for a little while and frowned as if she was thinking hard “I suggest you bring warm clothing and uh some cooking supplies, I have a feeling that this thing my mum set up isn’t going to be one of those fancy hotels. Hope you don’t mind...”  
“Cooking eh? I can bring them.” Sasha announced looking proud “Cool, thanks Sasha.” Hanji smiled “I guess that basically the most important stuff. You all know what else to bring right? Clean clothing, toothbrush…”   
“Yeah, we know don’t worry.” Eren smiled “Where are we meeting tomorrow?”   
“Uh, how about we meet at your house.”   
“Sure, what time?”  
“We need to get there early so, leave your house at 9 in the morning? Basically everyone needs to be at Eren’s house at 8:30. Judging from my GPS thing, it’s a 6 hour drive.” Marco groaned causing everyone to look at him.  
“It’s such a long drive…”   
“Ah, we’ll be taking breaks every now and then.” Hanji announced and Marco nodded.  
“Sounds like fun… It’s a shame we couldn’t go.” Krista smiled softly “Maybe next time.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Annie looked around “Are you guys going to get packing or what because I want to go home.”   
“Ok, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”   
“Bye!” They all headed different ways.  
Levi looked at Eren who looked back with a hint of laughter in his eyes “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow brat.”  
“Bye, Heichou.” Eren received a glare as a response as the raven haired male turned and walked away, Eren made his way to the train station and boarded the train home.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Eren, wakey wakey…” Petra whispered gently to her cousin. “5 more minutes mum…” Eren flipped to the other side, ignoring Petra. “I’m not your mum Eren, and you really need to wake up or else – ”   
“EREN ITS 8:29 WAKE UP!” Hanji’s loud voice startled Eren, he sat up on his bed with wide eyes scanning his room in shock. A few people were in his room, Petra, Hanji, Armin and… Levi? “The heck… get out of my fucking room guys.” He sighed and got out of bed to get ready “Ok, I’ll see you downstairs Eren.” Armin laughed and walked downstairs guiding the rest, Eren just waved his hand at them without turning around as he closed the bathroom door. “Hm? Levi you coming?” Armin looked at the male who was sitting on Eren’s bed not giving a damn about what’s going on. He shook his head and Armin shrugged heading downstairs.

Eren walked into his room again after taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. He saw someone in his room and sighed as he saw who it was “What the hell Levi, why are you still…” His voice trailed off as he saw what Levi was doing. The male had fallen asleep on Eren’s bed and Eren was speechless as he walked over and placed a small blanket over him. That woke Levi up and Eren observed that he was a light sleeper “…What are you doing brat.” Eren sighed loudly resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke “You fell asleep, didn’t want you to catch a cold so I gave you a blanket. Never thought that would wake you up.” Levi nodded and lifted his legs onto Eren’s bed while turning around to face the wall “Well, hurry up and change. We don’t have all day, wake me up when you’re done.” He pulled the blanket up and stopped talking. Eren buried his face into his hand, this guy… he turned and flipped through his closet and found something to wear. After changing, he walked gently over to his bed but before he reached it, Levi sat up and nodded “Let’s go.” Then he walked out of his room, leaving Eren with a load of question marks. A few seconds later, Levi’s head reappeared behind his door and stared at the brunette “Are you coming or not?”   
“Coming, coming.” Eren grabbed his bags and they walked down the stairs together.

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, Eren’s parents seemed pretty happy talking to them. “Ah Eren and Levi!” Carla smiled sweetly as the two appeared “Morning mum.” Eren walked over to the table and took two apples “Hello again Mrs Jaeger.” Levi replied politely with a slight smile while catching the apple Eren chucked at him. “You guys took ages.” Jean complained “Sorry, we should get going soon shouldn’t we Erwin?” Eren looked at the tall blonde who was ready something on his phone. “Yeah, we should be going about now. Thank you for the breakfast Mr and Mrs Jaeger, see you next time.” Erwin nodded at Eren’s parents who smiled back at him “Have a safe trip!”  
“We will.”

Eren stood quietly as he waited for everyone to put their shoes on “Hey Eren, take this.” Hanji chucked something at him “What? A walkie talkie?  You’re a genius Hanji.” His friend grinned as she pressed a button and whispered into the walkie talkie “Can you hear me?” Eren mimicked her movements and whispered back “Yeah.” Hanji gave him a thumbs up and she opened the door to the front seat of Erwin’s large black BMW and sat in. The rest started piling into his car and soon only the people who was going on Levi’s car were still standing outside. “Eren, you’re sitting at the front!” Petra yelled as she got into the back seat of the car dragging Connie and Sasha with her.  
“……” He climbed into the front of Levi’s grey Toyota highlander wordlessly, Levi sat in a few seconds after Eren, not surprised that Eren was sitting beside him.  
_“Are we ready to go?”_ Armin said through the walkie talkie which surprised the 3 people at the back seat. “Woahh what was that!” Connie grinned taking the walkie talkie from Eren’s hands and replying into it “Yeah, we’re good.” Erwin’s car in front of them started to move and Levi followed close behind.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

After driving for around two hours, they stopped for a break. “Ahh… finally.” Connie groaned as he got out and stretched. They were at a place where there were a few shops to shop in and rest “Eren, Levi, are there any drinks you guys want?” Petra walked over with Mikasa and asked “Uh, hot chocolate please and Levi?” Eren looked at the man to his right “Tea thanks.” The two girls nodded and walked off to buy the drinks, he saw Hanji, Erwin, Armin, Connie and Sasha but he didn’t see Jean or Marco. “Hanji, where’s Jean and Marco?” he asked the girl.  
“Oh, Marco fell asleep on the car so Jean offered to stay in the car with him.”   
“Ok.” He saw that Levi had gone back into the car and closed his eyes for a short nap so he got in with him. As soon as he closed the door Levi opened his eyes, he watched Eren until it was getting uncomfortable for the brunette. “What.” Eren finally asked.  
“Nothing, just looking at what you’re doing.”  
“I’m just getting in. Nothing exciting.”  
“What if you trip, or close the door on your foot?” Levi smirked  
“…Well I didn’t, so.” Eren sighed as he saw Petra and Mikasa walk over passing drinks around.  
“Thanks Mikasa.” Eren smiled at her cousin.  
“You’re welcome Eren.” She eyed Levi with a hint of smile in her eyes “Levi, stay patient.” She winked at the raven haired male. “The fuck...” Levi mumbled.   
“Well, we’re going to be leaving soon so get ready. It’s already 12.” Levi nodded and watched as Erwin and the others got back into the car. In no time at all they were driving again.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 They didn’t stop for the rest of the drive, when they finally got to the place, it was already 4:30 pm.   
“Well, that took a bit longer than I thought.” Hanji announced. It was an old but large house, they walked into the house to see that the house was really clean and tidy but simple. The walls had chocolate coloured wallpapers and there was a large TV in the middle of the living room. The couch was big enough for everyone to sit on “Uh so… this is the place your mum booked?” Armin asked Hanji. “Well, apparently.” Hanji looked just as confused as the others “It looks more like a large household than a hotel or anything.” Marco commented “That means we will probably be living like a family for the next 5 days..” Jean ended. “Coming to think of it… it’s really not that bad right? I mean, it would be kinda fun. It’s not something everyone will experience in their lives with their friends.” Petra giggled “I agree, it would be fun. Besides, it’s only for 4 nights. I think we will be the only ones in here” Eren laughed as well “What’s for dinner today?” Mikasa suddenly asked “Um… let’s go take a look at the kitchen.”

“Wow, this kitchen is amazing…” Sasha looked around, her eyes sparkling “Can I cook tonight?? Please please pleaseee!”   
“Haha…of course Sasha, but… we have no food.” Erwin opened the fridge and reported.   
“Aw…”  
“Um… if someone is willing to take me to the supermarket, I can buy the stuff needed..?” Eren started “OH THAT WOULD BE GREAT THANKS EREN.” Sasha nearly cried with joy.  
“I’ll take him.” Everyone turned around to the person who barely spoke ever since they got here.  
“Ah yes, that would be fab Levi.” Hanji smirked while pushing the two out of the door “well I’ll be looking forward to dinner. We’ll get all the luggage and stuff sorted before you guys get home, just go off and enjoy yourselves~” Hanji slammed the door shut in their face. Levi and Eren looked wordlessly at each other before making their way towards Levi’s car.

Hanji peeked at them through the small window on the door and breathed out heavily after she saw them leave, she then turned around to face the group of people who had also gathered around her to watch them leave. “Ok guys, I know there are 6 rooms in this house and each room has two beds. This means that people will have to share bedrooms and one person will sleep alone-”  
“CAN I SLEEP ALONE” Connie literally yelled at Hanji.  
“Uh… yes ok, does anyone mind?” She looked around and people were shaking their heads and shrugging “Well, the rest please find someone you’re sleeping with for the 5 days here.” She walked off to Erwin who was sitting down on the couch.  
“How do you think Levi is progressing with Eren?” She asked quietly  
“I don’t know, he seems to like him don’t you think. But then there are times when I don’t think he feels anything for the boy.” Erwin muttered  
“Yeah, I wonder when Levi will make the first move.”   
“Oh, he already has.”  
“Huh? When?” Hanji looked confused  
“Just then, he offered to take the boy out meaning he wants private time with him alone. Probably shocked by the amount of presents Eren received from girls, gosh Hanji, you really weren’t joking when you said Eren was popular” Erwin chuckled.  
“I told you! And that makes sense.” Hanji laughed.  
“What are you guys saying?” Another voice joined the conversation, Petra looked at her two friends with interest.  
“Nothing, just taking about how Levi offered to take Eren out.” Hanji said “Ohh I see, and Hanji, I’m sleeping with you.” Hanji nodded and walked back over to the rest of the group.

“Have you guys decided who’s with who?”  
“I’m with Marco.” Jean answered, an unnoticeable small blush formed on his cheeks.  
“Hanji~” Petra smiled  
“I said I wanted to be with Eren, but Armin said no…” Mikasa’s face dropped “Mikasa… you can be with me if you want?” Sasha said eating something, Mikasa nodded.  
“How about you Armin?” Hanji looked at the blonde boy  
“I-I was going to go with Eren but…” His voice trailed off, but Hanji already knew the reason why, how could he not have noticed? She winked at him and he smiled “How about you be with Erwin?” Hanji asked, he nodded but looked a bit shy as he looked at the taller male “Sorry to be disturbing you for 4 nights Erwin..” Erwin laughed “Not a problem at all.”  
“Wait so if Jean’s with Marco, your with Petra, I’m with Sasha and Armin’s with Erwin… then is Eren going with Levi?!” Mikasa’s eyes widened, she wasn’t stupid. She could feel Eren’s feelings growing on Levi, but she just felt unsure about all this.   
“Yeah, don’t worry. Levi is safe.” Petra seemed to have seen through her cousin’s worries and smiled at her “If you say so…” Mikasa decided to give those two a chance.  
“Right!! So, since we got that sorted, why don’t we go pick the rooms?”  
“OK!!”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The silence was awkward on the car, Eren sat beside Levi dozing off slightly. “You tired?” Levi’s voice cut through the tension. “O-oh no, I’m not.” He answered, not sure how to reply at the sudden question. “No, you’re tired.” Levi’s eyes stayed on the road “Uh, no I’m not actually.” Eren raised his eyebrow. “Yes, you are actually, and you can sleep. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Eren sighed “Ok, whatever, I’ll sleep if I’m tired.” Levi nodded. The silence started again, Eren didn’t realise he had been staring at the side of Levi’s face for a while now. “Oi, had enough staring?” Levi finally spoke up “Uh, y-yeah sorry.” Eren felt his face burning and he turned around to look outside the window “What are you planning to buy today?” Levi asked.  
“Um… I really don’t know. Is there anything you want to eat?” Eren threw a question back to him.  
Levi thought for a moment before slowly making out “…Pasta.”  
“Right, pasta it is. Even if Sasha doesn’t know how to make it, I can make it.” Then he started mumbling to himself “Should I buy the sauce or make the sauce… tomatoes are expensive lately… so I might as well just buy the sauce…” Levi listened with a very small smile “LEVI YOUR SMILING!” Eren suddenly gasped “No I’m not you little shit.”   
“Yes! I saw you!! Levi SMILED!” Eren was shouting and it was getting on Levi’s nerves “Shut up brat.”  
“Not until you admit you smiled…”  
“No.”  
“But you did smile.”  
“Whatever.” He turned into the corner where the supermarket was and parked his car before walking into the supermarket with a bright eyed kid.

“Finally.” Levi said while dragging the kid out of the supermarket “Honestly, if I had knew it would take that much trouble to get you out of the cake section I would have never let you go there in the first place.” Eren was pouting and the shorter man sighed “I’ll take you somewhere better next time ok? I know a really nice cake shop.” His face instantly brightened up and Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Come on Levi, let’s go home.” He smiled brightly and Levi instantly felt his heart skip a beat, he thought over to what his friends had been saying to him and they may have been right. He might just like this kid. The feeling that he felt in his heart when he cried, the beat that his heart skips when he smiled. The sound of his own music when he played with him. Everything was falling into place slowly. He got into the car at the same time as Eren and drove off in silence, he needed time to think and process the thoughts he just had. If he had confirmed that he liked Eren, should he tell him? What if Eren thought he was weird, or even disgusting? He’s never been rejected, up to now it had always been him rejecting other people. He never thought anyone liked him for who he was, it had always been looks…and money, but for some reason Eren made him feel special. “Levi? Are you alright?” Great, now the person on his mind is talking to him. “Yeah, I’m good.” Eren nodded, after a few seconds he started speaking again but really softly, Levi barely heard what he said “Levi, I need to tell you something tonight. I saw a small lake when we got to that house, would you like to come with me…?” Levi didn’t know what to reply, he wanted to say yes but somehow… “Thanks but no thanks.” From the corner of his eye, he saw emerald eyed kid’s face filled with disappointment but quickly covered up by embarrassment. “A-ah alright haha.” He pulled a forced smile onto his face which made Levi frown. The rest of the ride was quiet, it was unusual to see the brat this quiet. He quickened up the pace and drove a little faster, hoping that Eren would say something or tell him to drive slower, but he seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“WECOME HOME GUYS!” Hanji’s annoying voice nearly made Levi turn and walk back out of the door. “Hey” Eren laughed “Have you guys sorted out who’s sleeping with who already? Wait you guys already took my luggage into the room?” He glanced at the place his luggage was before he left and asked. “Yeah!! We have, I’m sleeping with Hanji, Mikasa is sleeping with Sasha, Armin with Erwin, Jean with Marco and Connie’s sleeping by himself.” “Oh….” Eren thought for a moment who was left, before his curiosity turned into horror “Wait…I’m with Levi…?” He turned his head slowly to look at the man next to him who stared back with a frustrated expression. “Shit. Show me the damn room glasses.” Levi closed his eyes then reopened them as he walked up the stairs.  
“No problem! Eren, you come up too.” The boy nodded and followed.

“Ok, seriously Hanji, what the fuck.” Levi nearly kicked Hanji out of the window “It was a coincident…” she started  
“You call this…a fucking coincident?” Levi cut her off “You call sleeping with him on the same fucking bed, a coincident?”  
“No but…” Hanji started again with a grin on her face and Levi already knew what she was going to say next.  
“Whatever, get out. I’ve had enough of your shitty ideas.” Levi glared at her which made her grin even wider.  
“Levi, like I said before. Stay patient.” Mikasa said casually as she walked out of the room ignoring the sharp glare behind her back. Eren was standing in the doorway with a lot of question marks. “Well, are you gonna get in or what. I need to close the door.”Eren quickly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, Levi started to unpack his stuff so Eren copied. It wasn’t long before he had finished, he made an excuse to see if Sasha was making dinner to get out of the awkward room. Eren nearly collapsed at the door as soon as he walked out of the room, the thought of sleeping with Levi on the same bed made him really nervous. Especially after that awkward rejection. It was weird, since everyone else’s room had two beds…  
He sighed and walked down the stairs to find Sasha.

 

_Note:  
So here we are, Levi realised he liked Eren. Yeah, I’m not exactly sure why he rejected Eren… sorry guys XD I hope the household thing was alright (them living together like a family for 5 days) I just thought that it would be pretty cool if I ever got the chance to experience something like that in real life. Sadly, I probably won’t, so I’ll do it for them :)) This chapter probably wasn’t the best chapter but hopefully it wasn’t really boring. I think there will be more interesting stuff going on next chapter. Also, sorry for not replying to the people who commented. Thank you all for reading this up to now, see you next chapter :)_


	11. Him or Her?

Him or Her?

 

Dinner was a new experience for the ones whose parents don’t usually come back home to eat every night, it really made them feel like being a part of a big family. The chatter went all through dinner, everyone talking about random stuff, cracking jokes and the occasional insults…but Eren didn’t feel right. Although he replied when people asked him a question, he was awfully quiet throughout dinner. Levi wasn’t stupid, he realised the slight change in the boy. His bright emerald eyes had unnoticeably darkened, the way he talked, the way he smiled all seemed forced. He was sure the boy’s friends noticed as well, but just didn’t say anything.  
“Well guys, I’m going back up to my room to do some stuff. Can someone do the dishes today?” Eren’s voice dragged him back to reality “Yeah sure.” Marco answered with a smile. Eren nodded and headed up the stairs, he could hear Jean faintly telling Marco that he could help him. “I’ll be going as well.” Levi got up to follow the boy’s steps and head towards their room.  
“Hold on.” Hanji’s voice started from the other end of the table and motioned him to go with her to another room. He frowned but followed “Ok, just in case someone else over hears refer Eren as her” She said quietly “Ok, what about her?” He asked  
“Do you like her?” The question made Levi uncomfortable but he knew she was waiting for an answer “No...” He sighed loudly causing Hanji to raise her eyebrow at him.  
“Ok glasses, honestly I have no idea, I think I screwed up. She’s perfect for me, whenever I’m with her, she makes me feel special. And somehow whenever she looks upset…someplace in my heart just…um, cries… I don’t know how to fucking describe it, but then when she smiles, damn. It’s like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, It’s messed up I know, I’m confused ok.” Hanji looked at her friend without the usual annoying expression, it was Levi’s first time after all.  
“Levi, that feeling is love.”  
“L…ove?” Levi looked up with an unusual confused expression.  
“Yes, love. You love her. She’s become an important part in your heart, the part that feels empty when she’s not there to fill it.” She paused to think of an example “Like oxygen you know, you can’t live without it.” Hanji smiled “If you think you did something wrong, just apologise. It’s not like she’s not gonna accept the apology.”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“Because she probably likes you back.”  
There was a long pause in the conversation.  
“Hanji…”  
“Yeeessss?”  
“How do you know so much about this?” Levi narrowed his eyes “You like someone?”  
Hanji burst out laughing “Please Levi…Even if I really did like someone, who would like someone like me?”  
“Well, I don’t know. Other people who are crazy like you.”  
“Wow, your ruder than usual Leeeeevi~”  
“It’s Levi you shitty glasses.”  
“Ok, ok. Well what are you waiting for? Go find her!” Levi nodded and walked out of the room, not noticing the dark shadow that ran up the stairs as he walked out. He looked around and decided to go outside for a bit to clear up his mind.  
“Me…liking someone…?” Hanji sat down in the room with the door closed and thought over the conversation she just had with Levi “Well… that would be...” She sighed and walked out of the door.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was around 10:30 when everyone decided to get some rest, Levi walked into his room with Eren as soon as he tidied himself up and saw the boy sitting on one side of the bed reading a book. He was sitting on the very edge of the bed and Levi felt the ends of his lips curve a little, he decided to have a bit of fun. “Eren.” He walked over to their shared bed and sat down on his own side, the brunette looked up “Yes, Levi?” Without words, Levi’s arm shot out and wrapped itself around Eren’s slim waist while pulling him towards himself “Levi- the hell?” Eren was struggling to get out of Levi’s touch, but the shorter male was strong and he held on tight. “Why are you avoiding me?” Levi looked at the boy that was struggling in his arms “I’m not. What are you talking about?”  
“You left the table earlier than everyone else.”  
“I finished eating?”  
“You didn’t talk as much on the table.”  
“Uh, I was hungry, so I kept my mind on the food than the talk.”  
“You didn’t look at me.”  
“……I want to sleep now Levi, should I go sleep on the couch over there?” Eren knew Levi wasn’t comfortable with sleeping with strangers.  
“…Whatever suits you.” Levi wanted to boy to stay with him, but he didn’t want to seem creepy. Eren nodded, he got off the bed and Levi’s grip and walked over to the couch with a pillow and some blankets “Should I close the lights?” He asked Levi. “Sure.”  
“Night Levi.”  
“Night Eren.” The room fell quiet.

At around 11:00, Eren got up quietly from the couch, he looked at his jacket and decided to leave it there while taking a quick glance at Levi who was already sleeping. He walked slowly to the door and walked out, not forgetting to close the door silently behind him. The house was quiet, he quickly walked to the front door. It was chilly tonight, and it made Eren regret not bringing his jacket, but he didn’t feel like going back and getting it so he walked on. Looking around, he saw the small lake that was next to the house. It was dark, but Eren couldn’t care less. All he could think of now was Levi as he walked gradually over to the lake and leaned on the fence admiring the unusual silence, although there were a few clouds in the sky, he could see the stars above him shining in clusters of faint and bold light. The moon was nowhere to be seen. His mind kept spinning around Levi and the rejection. He could feel fresh tears form in his eyes, but they didn’t fall. His body was telling him not to cry, even if his heart was screaming for him to let it out. He let his unfallen tears stay there as he took out his phone, and decided to call someone for some company. Armin’s name appeared first on the list, without hesitation, he pressed the call button on his best friend’s contact.

Levi had heard the brat get out of the room, he groaned and stayed in his warm bed for a few more minutes before finally getting out. The coldness of the floor woke him up completely, he walked to the closet he shared with Eren and slapped his forehead. “That idiot.” It was around 3 degrees outside and that stupid brat wasn’t wearing a jacket or anything. He quickly grabbed Eren’s jacket as well as his own and rushed out of the room while putting his jacket on. He could hear someone talking in one of the rooms, but he didn’t stop and listen. The front door was unlocked, it was obvious someone had went out and he knew exactly who it was. The moment he stepped out of the door, he wondered how the brat even walked somewhere without his jacket on. It was freezing “Where could he possibly be” he mumbled to himself before recalling the conversation he had with Eren on the car, “Lake.” Looking around, he did see a small lake with someone leaning on the fence. He sighed in relief and quickened his pace to get to the boy on his mind, as he got closer, he realised that he was talking to someone on the phone. Just as he was about to tap his shoulder from behind him, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

“He doesn’t like me Armin, he likes a girl – No, I’m not being dramatic. I heard him talk to Hanji just today after dinner.”

“He said that ‘she’ was the perfect one for him, that ‘she’ had the most beautiful smile. It’s a girl, probably a pretty one as well with his conditions… No, haha what are you talking about, of course I’m not crying – I’m not, ok? Don’t worry.” From behind him, Levi could see silver streaks on his cheeks from the moonlight.

 “Nah, don’t come out and find me. I’ll go back inside after a few minutes… You should sleep now, sorry for bothering you, and don’t tell Mikasa about this ok? Yeah, yeah, ok, I will, bye.” Eren ended the call and whispered to himself as he put his phone back into his pocket “I’m a fucking idiot.” He rubbed his eyes only to clear a path for more tears to flow “Dammit, what is wrong with me?” Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth and a familiar voice started speaking “Nothing is wrong with you.” Eren’s eyes widened, tears unfallen in his emerald green eyes.

“Don’t cry, Eren.” He looked down, causing the tears to continue to slip from his eyes, Levi slowly wiped them away with his fingertips and hugged him from behind. Suddenly, Eren stood up, breaking free from Levi’s arms. He walked forward a few steps before turning around sharply to look at Levi “What, do you think you’re doing Levi.”

Levi smirked and walked towards the taller boy “What am I doing? Well that’s easy, I’m caring for you Eren.” He chucked Eren’s jacket towards its owner “Must be insane for not wearing a jacket outside when it’s around 3 degrees.” Eren caught it and blushed, Levi took a few more steps forward and reached out for Eren’s collar, pulling him down to whisper into his ear “And I see you’ve been listening to the talk I had with Hanji today.” He paused and took out his phone “Well, wouldn’t you like to know who this perfect girl with the beautiful smile is?” Not waiting for an answer, he turned the screen towards the boy and pulled back admiring the change in expression on his face. The boy frowned as he touched the screen of his phone, but soon softened as he looked up at Levi.

 “Yes, she’s a beautiful women Levi.” Levi nodded and turned the screen back to himself “So, don’t cry o-” He stopped talking as he looked down, ready to close the screen of his phone. “When did it change to this picture..?” Eren wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or just mumbling to himself, but he answered anyway “Oh, well, when you showed me your phone, it was a picture of me looking at that pretty Christmas tree that day at the school ball. So I thought that you might had accidentally flipped a picture as you turned the phone around… and I kinda flipped to the picture after – which was also a picture of me and the Christmas tree – then to the one before, which is this picture of a beautiful woman…” His voice grew smaller as he spoke on.

Levi resisted the urge to kick Eren and chose to close his eyes and bury his face into one hand.  
How stupid could this brat be.

“Eren.” He called the name of the person who was looking down at the ground wondering what he did wrong.  
“Yes Lev-” He was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing on his own, his eyes widened and he waved his arms around awkwardly, not sure where to put them. He could feel Levi’s lips turn up slightly on his own and he relaxed, clumsily kissing back.

“Do you know who my girl is now?” Levi said, a while after they pulled apart. Eren looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed, not saying a word. Levi propped his head up on his hand and looked at his brat, the rare smile slipping onto his face again. He leaned over and kissed him lightly -

“So, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Levi looked at the boy who was now his boyfriend and leaning on his shoulder breathing gently in his light sleep. He looked out at the glimmering lake and saw the reflection of the moon.  
“Ah, the moon’s out.” Levi felt the weight on his shoulder disappear, he turned around to look at Eren who had woke up and was looking up at the moon.  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“You know, if I happen to leave this country and study in another country, I’ll always be looking up at the moon.” Eren turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.  
“Whys that?” Levi wondered once again how people hated him before, why they thought his eyes were weird when they were so beautiful.  
“Because you and I will be looking up at the same moon. It will always remind me of you whenever I get lonely.”Eren grinned.  
“Idiot.” Levi turned around to hide his embarrassed face.  
“But you chose me…”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Levi scowled at the bright eyed boy who just laughed.

“Brat, it’s nearly 2 o’clock.” Levi looked at his watch.  
“Well then we better go home and get some sleep…”Eren yawned while standing up and stretching.  
“Let’s go Leeevi~” The shorter male nodded and reached for Eren’s hand, intertwining their fingers together once again.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Goodnight Levi” Eren smiled sleepily as he walked back towards his couch.  
“……Where do you think you’re going?” Levi looked at Eren and frowned.  
“To sleep…?” Eren lied down on the couch and pulled the covers up to his chin while closing his eyes “Can you close the lights when you’re – what the hell.” Eren felt his covers being pulled away from him and opened his eyes when a strong pair of arms carried him in bridal style to the bed.  
“W-what are you doing L-Levi?” Eren’s eyes widened.  
“What do you think brat?” Levi replied in annoyance.  
“But I’m a s-stranger…”  
“You’re my boyfriend.” Levi settled him down before switching off the lights and walking to his own side of the bed. Eren felt the gap next to him sink a little and relaxed a bit. If Levi didn’t mind sleeping with him, why should he be so nervous? He lay down on his back and closed his eyes, missing the amused expression on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Goodnight Levi” Eren said with his eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep.  
“Goodnight my angel” He heard Levi say quietly, his lips curved up a little and stayed like that as he fell asleep.

 

 _Note:_  
_FINALLY DONE!! It’s kinda short I think ((YEAH I SAY THAT IN EVERY CHAPTER lol._  
 _Anyway, did you all see that?? Levi finally confessed ~~Awwwwww~~_  
 _I was typing this up at my friends place, she said I was smiling as I was typing it. **I swear I wasn’t tho.** PLEASE TELL ME YOU SMILED AT THIS, PLEASEEEEE. ((Shut up._  
 _Well, I have decided to write in Armin’s POV below as a little bonus chapter thingy, Enjoyyyy!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Armin reached out quickly for his phone as it vibrated in the dark room, afraid that it would wake up Erwin in the bed beside his. “Eren?” He picked up the phone and listened while making his way quietly to the small bathroom in their room and closing the door.  
“Hey.” He frowned slightly, he had a vague idea that something was up with his best friend, but he didn’t know what it was that was bothering him.  
“What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?” He whispered into the phone.  
“I… I just felt the need to talk to someone right now.” Armin had a bad feeling on what he was going to say next.  
“Ok, I’m here. Just throw everything at me.” He heard his best friend sigh on the other end of the phone and there was a moment’s silence “It’s about Levi.”

Thought so.

“What about Levi?”  
“He doesn’t like me Armin, he likes a girl –”  
“Your being dramatic Eren.” I chuckled quietly  
“No, I’m not being dramatic. I heard him talk to Hanji just today after dinner.” That was enough to make Armin stop laughing, Eren never lied to him.  
“Tell me about it.”  
“He said that ‘she’ was the perfect one for him, that ‘she’ had the most beautiful smile. It’s a girl, probably a pretty one as well with his conditions…” He frowned at the suddenly slightly shaking voice Eren had.  
“Are you alright Eren? Don’t cry…”  
“No, haha what are you talking about, of course I’m not crying.”

But your voice just gave it away.

“Are you sure?”  
“I’m not, ok? Don’t worry.” He could hear the wind… that meant…Eren was outside? He looked out the small window in the bathroom and sure enough, he saw Eren leaning on the fence staring out at the lake, he sighed in relief as he saw the figure behind him. So Levi did go out and find him after all. He did care for Eren.  
“Do you want me to go out and find you?”  
“Nah, don’t come out and find me. I’ll go back inside after a few minutes… You should sleep now, sorry for bothering you, and don’t tell Mikasa about this ok?”  
“Yeah, I won’t. Come back inside soon alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, ok, I will, bye.” The call ended and he sighed again, but smiled a bit as Levi approached Eren, he turned around quickly as the bathroom door opened.

“Eren was it?” Erwin walked in and stood next to Armin.  
“Yeah, thinks Levi doesn’t like him, but look at that.” He pointed out of the window and Erwin saw Levi hugging Eren from behind. He chuckled and pulled Armin away from the window “Give them some space Armin.” He nodded and followed Erwin out of the bathroom.

“Do you think Levi actually likes Eren?” Armin asked him.  
“Well, from the way he looks at Eren and the way he talks about him to us… I guess.” Erwin looked at Armin who just slipped into bed.  
“Glad to know.” He laughed lightly “Goodnight Erwin.”  
“Goodnight Armin.”  


_Well, that’s the end of that short bonus. See you next chapter!! Please review and favourite~ All is appreciated :)_  



End file.
